Rarity's Fairy Tail
by ArtemisArrow45
Summary: On her way to Manehattan, Rarity comes across Natsu Dragneel a Pegasus stallion who is just full of surprises. She soon finds herself in a bunch of crazy and dangerous situations with this Pegasus and his crazy guild. Rarity has replaced Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

The Realm of Equestria, A peaceful pony populated country of over 17 million and a country filled with magic and friendship. Equestria has 4 types of ponies Earth ponies who take care of the land, Pegasi who tend to the weather, Unicorns who have a multitude of abilities using magic and the most rare type Alicorn. Equestria has been in peace for over a thousand years but for a certain unicorn mare living in Ponyville she is in for the adventure of her life well a never ending adventure I should say.

"Sweetie Belle I'm leaving, come and help me with these bags please." Rarity said calling for her sister. Sweetie Belle came running downstairs to say goodbye to her sisters.

"You're leaving already, you said you weren't leaving until tonight." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yes well change in plans, Coco wants me to get there early so I can help her get the dresses ready for her boss's Fashion show in Manehattan." Rarity said levitating her bags outside.

"Now do you remember what to do when I leave the train station?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, Pack up all of my things, lock up the boutique, and head over to "Sweet Apples Acres" so Applejack can watch me for the week." Sweetie Belle said with a smile. Rarity smiled back at her and gave her a hug.

"That's my little sister, now come on let's get over to the train station." Rarity said levitating a few bags, while Sweetie Belle took the rest and they began walking.

After a few minutes, they both reached the train station and started to load up Rarity's bags. "Thank you my dear, you've been a big help to me." Rarity said hugging her sister.

"Now you be careful getting home alright." Rarity said breaking the hug.

"I will just hurry back I get lonely when you're gone, I mean I have Applebloom and Scootaloo to hang out with but, I like being with you more." Sweetie Belle said looking down.

It was then Rarity kissed her sister's head and smiled at her. "I promise I'll be home soon." Rarity said giving her sister a final hug. Sweetie Belle nodded and began to get off the train.

Rarity put her luggage in the top trian cubby and began to look for a seat, while doing so she heard somepony groaning as if in pain. Rarity then looks over to find a pegasus stallion looking very sick, he had a light tan coat, a rose colored mane and onyx colored eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless, golden trimmed black vest with a white scarf that looked like it was made out of dragon scales and his cutie mark was what looked like a dragon's head that was made out of fire and had another mark on the top of his forehoof.

" _My goodness that scarf, that vest they're amazing."_ Rarity thought to herself. She then walks up to the pegasus.

"Um… Pardon me sir, but are you alright." Rarity asked. The pegasus looked over at her still looking sickly, but he smiled to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a small motion sickness problem." The pegasus said looking like he was getting worse.

"Are you sure, you really don't look so good." Rarity said worried. The pegasus was about to say something, but he groaned in pain again and grabbed his stomach. Rarity was actually worried and looked around for one on the train workers.

She saw one of them handing out food to the passengers and ran up to her. "Excuse me miss I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a pegasus that has a very bad stomach right now can you help me please?" Rarity asked.

The train worker got out a first aid kit from the cart and looked to Rarity. "Lead the way miss." The worker said. Rarity nodded and lead the worker to the pegasus.

When they reached him he looked a bit more stable than when Rarity left, but still looking sickly. "Sir, are you alright, what's wrong?" The worker asked.

The pegasus looked up to find Rarity and the worker standing over him. "Yea I'm alright, just a little motion sickness not a big deal." The pegasus said trying to smile.

"You don't look alright sir, you look like you're about to pass out." The worker said. "She's right darling you need help." Rarity said with a worried look.

The pegasus looked at both mares with worried expressions on their faces.

"Ok you're right, I just didn't want to be a bother." The pegasus said. Rarity smiled at the stallion.

"It's no bother at all darling really." Rarity said keeping her smile. The worker levitated two pill and a glass of water to the pegasus.

"Alright sir, just take these and you should be feeling better in a few minutes." The worker said.

"Thank you." The pegasus said taking the pills. "No problem, miss would you please watch him while I get back to work?" The worker asked. Rarity nodded and the worker went back to her cart.

"Thanks I meant what I said though, I didn't want to bother you." The Pegasus said. "And I meant what I said darling, It's no trouble at all and I was happy to help." Rarity said with a smile. The Pegasus gave her a smile and then widened his eyes.

"Oh sorry I never gave you my name, I Natsu Dragneel Nice to meet you." He said keeping him smile. "My name is Rarity, nice to meet you too." Rarity said.

"If I may ask Natsu, where are you headed to? Rarity asked. "I'm heading to Manehattan to visit my friend Coco Pommel." Natsu said.

Rarity raised her eyebrow. "You know Coco?" Rarity asked.

"Yea she's my friend and fellow comrade." Natsu said with a grin. Rarity was confused Coco never mentioned Natsu before and what did he mean be by his 'comrade'.

"Hold on you know Coco too?" Natsu asked. "Why yes I do, I met her last year back when she worked for a pony named Suri." Rarity said.

Natsu then had a serious look on his face. "Yea Coco told me about her and all I gotta say is I'm glad she quit, that lady didn't deserve to have Coco working for her." Natsu said

Rarity saw the look on Natsu's face and she could tell that he really cared for Coco, then Rarity had a thought and smiled.

"Um...Natsu by any chance is Coco your special somepony?" Rarity asked. Natsu looked at Rarity with a raised eyebrow then smiled at her.

"Nah, I mean I like Coco, but she's like a little sister to me." Natsu said. "Oh well alright, then can you tell me why you call her your comrade?" Rarity asked.

"Oh well by that I mean-" "Attention passengers we have now arrived in Manehattan, those planning to exit the train please gather your belongings and exit through the door." The train attendant said.

"Oh dear I must get my things." Rarity said getting up.

"Let me help you, it's the least I could do and beside we're both going to the same place." Natsu said with a smile. Rarity smiled back at him and nodded.

"Thank you Natsu, I'd really appreciate it the help." Rarity said levitating two bags over to Natsu who put both bags on his back. With that done they both exit the train and began to walk to Coco's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Fairy Tail,_

 _N-"I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."_

 _R-"My name is Rarity, nice to meet you too._

 _N-"I'm heading to Manehattan to visit my friend Coco pommel."_

 _R-"You know Coco?"_

 _N-"Yea she's my friend and fellow comrade."_

 _R-"Oh dear I must get my things."_

 _N-"Let me help you, it's the least I can do."_

 _R-"Thank you Natsu, I'd really appreciate the help."_

Fairy Tail: Snow Fairy

"Oh Manehattan, what you do to me." Rarity said looking around the city. "You must really like the city huh?" Natsu asked.

"But of course darling I may live in a small town, but I love the city, that actually reminds Me Natsu where are you from?" Rarity asked.

"Oh I'm live in on the edge of Ghastly Gorge." Natsu said with a smile. Rarity was shocked not only did he live close to Ponyville, but he lived near Ghastly Gorge.

"Um.. Natsu, Why do you live do the edge of Ghastly Gorge, you know that's right near the Everfree Forest right?" Rarity asked.

"Of course I do, I my training in the Everfree Forest." Natsu said nonchalantly. Rarity was just as confused as before, but before she could ask another question she and Natsu turned a corner to find a huge crowd of people cheering and taking pictures.

"Huh, what's going on over there?" Natsu asked. "I'm not sure." Rarity said with a raised eyebrow.

Just the a few mares walked pass them to go join the crowd.

"Hey excuse me, do you know what's going on over there?" Natsu asked them.

"You mean you don't know, Prince Blueblood is in town for the next week." One of the mares said.

Rarity face went from confused to disgusted and Natsu caught on to this. "Hey Rarity, are you ok?" Natsu asked.

Rarity didn't answer she still looked angry, Natsu then took a deep breath. "RARITY!" Natsu screamed.

Rarity was snapped out of her thoughts but, was so scared by Natsu's outburst she accidentally slapped him across his muzzle and made him fall to the ground.

"Oh Natsu I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Rarity said. Natsu looked up at her and rubbed his muzzle.

"Geez Rarity, you didn't have to hit me." Natsu said getting up. Rarity then glared at him.

"Well you didn't have to scream in my ear and scare me half to death." Rarity said a little irritated.

"I did it because you looked like you were angry and I wanted to know what was wrong and to see if I could help, so excuse me for worrying about you!" Natsu said with a glare.

Rarity's face softened and she felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry Natsu, it's just I had a very terrible experience with Blueblood." Rarity said.

"It's alright really and what do you mean by a terrible experience?" Natsu asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, let's just get to Coco's before-"

"Well well if it is the Commoner of Generosity." Natsu and Rarity turned to see Blueblood standing in front of the crowd.

Natsu just gave to prince a confused look, but Rarity she just glared at him. "I have a name you know." Rarity said irritated.

"Oh forgive me I always forget that you and the other Commoners of Harmony have them." Blueblood said with a smug smile.

Rarity was getting pissed and Natsu saw that and glared at the prince.

"Hey, where do you get off talking to people like that?" Natsu asked in a threatening tone.

"I can speak to anypony I want in anyway I want you peasant." Blueblood said. Now Natsu was getting angry.

"Ok pal, who in Tartarus's name do you think you are, you may have a royal title, but that's all it is a title. If you are royalty you should be showing leadership and respect to your subjects, not treating them like they're trash." Natsu said glaring at Blueblood.

Rarity was taken aback by Natsu's words not only did he talk back and scold a royal, but he talked as if Blueblood was just any other pony acting like a spoiled brat and seeing this actually made her smile a bit.

Blueblood was furious and his face showed it.

"How dare you talk to to me like that you peasant, merely speak of filth on bottom of my hoof I shall have you sent to the dungeons of Canterlot for eternity." Blueblood said angrily.

"Oooh The dungeon I'm so scared, please is that the only threat you got for me your not-so highness." Natsu said.

Everypony around them was staring at Natsu shocked. "What does that pony think he's doing?" Somepony said.

"I don't know but he's going to get it if he keeps talking." Somepony else said. Rarity heard the ponies talking about the situation and started to worry.

"I'll give you one chance to take back what you said peasant." Blueblood said about to lose his cool.

Natsu stepped forward looked at Blueblood and said with a smile. "Make me asswipe." Everypony gasped at the language Natsu used, but Rarity actually….giggled?

" _Wait, why am I giggling, I would never laugh at such language_." Rarity thought to herself.

Blueblood Was officially done with this Pegasus. "That's it, GUARDS TAKE HIM AWAY NOW!" Blueblood yelled.

The Guard were about to take him away, But Rarity stood in front of Natsu. "Miss Rarity please step aside." One of the Guards said.

"I'm sorry sir, but this Pegasus is my friend and I doubt that Princess Twilight would be happy if you arrested a friend of mine." Rarity said with a smirk.

The Guards backed off knowing that Rarity was on the Friendship Council with Twilight and the rest of her friends.

"You can't do that you commoner." Blueblood said. "Oh so you can use your authority against ponies, but when they do it's not fair, you really are pathetic." Natsu said.

Rarity giggled and smiled looking at Blueblood. "I believe we are done here, come along Natsu let's get to Coco's." Rarity said as she began to walk away. Natsu nodded and began to walk with her.

Blueblood looked at them walking away and he was still pissed. "DON"T THINK THIS IS OVER PEASANT, YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE." Blueblood yelled.

Natsu didn't even care enough to turn back. "Yea whatever you say" Natsu said not really caring.

After leaving the crowd, Rarity and Natsu walked in silence for a while and it was Natsu who spoke up. "I'm sorry Rarity I didn't mean to cause a scene like that." He said looking down.

"Natsu darling it's fine believe me, I can't stand that stallion and he needed to be put in his place." Rarity said with a smile.

Natsu smiled back at her and looked ahead. "Hey we're here." Natsu said looking at Coco's house.

"Oh good my hooves are killing me." Rarity said. Natsu rolls eyes at her comment.

The two proceeded to the door and Natsu knocked. A few seconds later, Coco came to the door and saw her two friends at the door.

"Oh Rarity it's so good to see you.' Coco said hugging her.

"Oh Coco it's so good to see you too." Rarity said hugging her back.

"Well I guess I'm invisible huh?" Coco looked behind Rarity to see a familiar rose maned Pegasus.

"Natsu." Coco said going up to hug him.

"It's good to see you to Coco, seems like you're doing well here huh?" Natsu said Hugging her back.

"Aye, it's been great and I have Rarity to thank for that. She's the one who got me this job in the first place." Coco said with a smile. Natsu turned to Rarity.

"Is that true?" Natsu asked.

"Why yes it is, I asked her if she wanted the job after she quit being Suri's assistant and it looks like you are doing very well for yourself now." Rarity said with a smile.

"Aye, oh where are my manners today please come in you two." Coco said.

"Don't mind if we do, Ladies first." Natsu said holding the door them.

"Well aren't you the gentlecolt." Rarity said. Coco then giggled at her comment.

"If you think Natsu is a gentlecolt, then you are in for a big surprise." Coco said still giggling.

"Hey!" Natsu said

Rarity didn't know what she meant by that Natsu seemed nice and very well mannered, maybe this has to do with how Natsu acted in front of blueblood. Rarity decided to drop it, but she would ask questions later. As the walked in Rarity and Natsu sat down and Coco went into the kitchen.

"I'll get you some tea Rarity, Natsu the usual right?" Coco asked.

"You know me too well." Natsu said with a smile. After a few minute, Coco came back with a pot of tea and two cups for her and Rarity and for Natsu she brought him a cup of…..Fire?

"Um Coco Darling, Why do you have a cup filled with fire, no a better question is how did you put fire in a cup without it burning?" Rarity asked.

"Huh? Oh I guess Natsu hasn't told you yet huh?" Coco asked.

"Well you see Natsu isn't a normal Pegasus." Coco said.

"What do you mean he's net a normal Pegasus?" Rarity asked still confused. Coco turned to Natsu and nodded to him.

Natsu nodded back, took the cup and began to drink the fire. Rarity had a dumbfounded look on her face, He was...drinking fire. "h...h..How?" Rarity choked out.

Coco put a hoof on her back. "Breath Rarity this is normal for Natsu, he can drink and also eat fire." Coco said. Rarity was still not understanding.

"Natsu, will you please explain?" Coco asked.

"Of course you see-"

 **KA-BOOM**

From out of nowhere, there was an explosion in the front of the house and surprisingly it was a bunch of the royal guards charging in and surrounding the three.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Natsu asked.

"I told you I would teach you your place peasant." Natsu looked over and behind one of the guards was Blueblood.

"Oh great this jerk again." Natsu said angrily .Rarity was also angry at what was going on.

"How dare you just barge into somepony's house like this." Rarity said angrily.

"Yea what is your deal Blueballs?" Natsu said. Everything went quiet for good minute and both Coco and Rarity laughed their flanks off.

"Oh sweet Celestia Natsu, Did you really forget his name?" Rarity asked still laughing.

"It wouldn't surprise me it is Natsu after all." Coco said.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Natsu asked. The two Mares just kept laughing not answering his question.

The guards were dumbfounded at the scene and Blueblood he was angry, he didn't like being ignored.

"That's enough I will not ignored by you peasants any longer, and you you will pay for what you said to me." Blueblood said pointing to Natsu.

"Blueblood you better stop this now before the Princesses find out." Rarity said stepping up and glaring at the prince who in turn was smiling.

"Oh they won't find out. GET HER!" Blueblood commanded one of the Guards.

Then one of the Guards charged forward with spear. Rarity just stood there her eyes getting wider as the spear got closer. She then closed her eyes quickly and waited for the spear to stab her, but….it didn't happen.

Rarity slowly opened her eyes and and she saw a familiar rose maned Pegasus standing in front of her. "n...Natsu?" Rarity choked out.

Her eyes then widened and saw that Natsu stopped the spear with one hoof. He then looked over to Rarity. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Rarity was still wide eyed, but she managed to nod.

"Good, now listen up Blueballs I could literally care less what you say or do to me, but let me tell you something I don't care if you royalty or not if you hurt with my friends and/or my comrades...I WON'T HESITATE TO KICK YOUR FLANK!" Natsu screamed with serious look on his face.

He then raised his right hoof and as soon as he did his hoof was engulfed in flames.

Everypony with the exception of Coco was shocked to say the least. "n..Natsu you're on fire." Rarity said.

"I know that, Coco get Rarity out of here." Natsu said.

"Aye sir teach them a lesson, Come on Rarity." Coco said.

"Where are we going to go, we're surrounded." Rarity said nervously.

"Not for long Natsu, would you mind making a hole for us?" Coco asked with a smile.

"You got it." Natsu said with a smile as he flapped his wings to get in the air a bit. Natsu then took a deep breath til his cheeks puffed out.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** " Natsu yelled releasing a stream on fire from his mouth that hit the ceiling of Coco's house.

Rarity kept thinking Natsu couldn't surprise her anymore then he already has, but not only could natsu eat and create fire, but he can breath fire too? "c..c..Coco...w-what is Natsu?" Rarity asked.

"No time hold on to me ok." Coco said. Rarity did as she said and grabbed Coco's hoof, Coco started to glow white and in a few seconds she began to grow beautiful angelic wings.

Again Rarity was at a loss for words, but had no chance to speak as Coco flapped her wings and began to fly herself and Rarity out of the house.

"Alright now that they safe come at me jerks." Natsu said with a cocky smile.

The guards were all frozen in shock at what they had just saw, A Pegasus that can breath fire and an Earth pony that can sprout wings. Blueblood was actually terrified just who the heck are these ponies.

"Don't just stand there you buffoons get that..that freak immediately." Blueblood ordered. The guards got over their shock and began to charge at Natsu.

Natsu looked at his opponents and smiled "Hehe alright now I'm all fired up, LET'S GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Fairy Tail_

 _R: "Oh Manehattan, What you do to me."_

 _BB: "Well well if it isn't the Commoner of Generosity."_

 _N: "Hey, Where do you get off talking to ponies like that?_

 _BB: "Guards take Him away!"_

 _R: "I believe we are done here, come along Natsu."_

 _CC: Rarity, Natsu it's so good to see you."_

 _ **KA-BOOM**_

 _BB: "I told you I would teach you your place peasant._

 _N: "I'm all fired up, LET'S GO!"_

Fairy Tail: Snow Fairy

Natsu flew towards the guards with both of his hooves on fire and let out a battle cry.

"Get ready Blueballs you and your guards are going to learn what happens when you mess with my friends. **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " Natsu yelled knocking down multiple guards.

More guards tried to take him out from behind when he wasn't looking. "Cowards. **FIRE DRAGON TALON!** " Natsu yelled swinging his left hind leg back and knocking out the guards behind him.

Blueblood just looked at what was happening on pony and Pegasus no less with wiping the floor with his guards like they were nothing.

" _Just what is he?_ " Blueblood thought. Blueblood turned to some of the guards that were not fighting.

"You all come with me we must find and eliminate the Element of Generosity and her friend before they inform my aunt." Blueblood commanded as he and those very guards teleported out of Coco's house.

Natsu continued to make quick work of the guards and saw that Blueblood and some on his guards teleported out of the house.

" _The Element of Generosity', What is he talking about? Oh well I don't have time to think about it, I have to beat these guys before he get's to Rarity and Coco._ " Natsu thought as he hit another guard.

"Alright time to finish this." Natsu said spreading with his wings as they were engulfed in fire.

" **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK** " Natsu said as he flew towards the guards at great speed and striking them this his wings.

Remaining guards were either on the ground groaning in pain, thrown into a wall or somehow stuck on the ceiling. Natsu landed on the ground and started to look around, to say he went overboard was an understatement. Other then the guards KO'd on the floor and ceiling the house was completely destroyed, the sofa was burned in half, most of the shelves and books were burned, and there were scorch marks all over the living room.

"Oh Luna, Coco is not going to be happy with me when she see this. I'd better find her and Rarity before Blueballs does." Natsu said flying through the hole he made earlier.

Coco and Rarity were still flying away from the house and Rarity was still as confused as ever.

"Ok I'll land over at the park they wouldn't be dumb enough to attack in a populated area too many witnesses." Coco said descending. Rarity didn't say or do anything she was still trying to process what was happening.

Coco landed behind a bush, let go of Rarity and made her wing disappear. "Alright we should be safe for a little while, are you ok Rarity?" Coco asked.

Rarity just stood there with the same confused look she had when they left the house. Coco then walks up to her. "Rarity listen I know you're confused right now." Coco said.

Rarity then looked to Coco. "Confuse...confused I'm way beyond confused right now, what is Natsu, how can he breath fire, how did you grow a pair of wings?" Rarity asked wanting answers. She knew she was being a little rude and acting a bit like twilight when she didn't know something, but none of this made any sense.

"Um..well you might not believe me when I tell you, but me and Natsu can use magic." Coco said shyly. Rarity just looked at Coco for a fer seconds.

"Coco that's not possible you're an Earth pony and Natsu is a Pegasus, you know you can't use magic." Rarity said looking at her like she was crazy.

Coco just shook her head. "Not true Rarity everypony has the potential to use magic you just need to learn how to bring it out. Natsu and I have been training for a long time to learn and control our magic, in fact we know a lot of ponies that use magic besides Unicorns." Coco explained with a smile.

Rarity was shocked now more ponies can do what Natsu and Coco can do. "Um...Coco, could you please tell me about the magic you and Natsu use?" Rarity asked. Coco nodded.

"Well the I use is called 'Area', this type of magic allows me to sprout wings and fly. There is a limit to how long I can fly it depends on how much magic power I have and the faster I go the faster my magic power is depleted,when it is used up my wings disappear." Coco explained.

Rarity was following so far, the explanation seems simple enough. "Well what about Natsu, from what I saw he can use fire magic right?" Rarity asked.

"Well you're half right Natsu can use fire magic, but there is a lot more to it than that. Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Coco said.

Rarity just froze for a few seconds before speaking. "d..d..Dragon Slayer magic, he kills dragons?" Rarity asked with fear in her voice.

"NO! He would never do that Natsu would never kill." Coco said with a serious face.

"But you just said-"

"I said he uses Dragon Slayer magic, I didn't say he actually slays dragons. You see Natsu's magic gives him all the qualities of a dragon, dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve fire and dragon claw for attacking with fire." Coco explained.

"Ok then tell me this, why would he learn magic that could kill a dragon?' Rarity asked.

"Well you're going to think this is weird, but ironically it was a dragon that taught him to use that kind of magic." Coco said.

Rarity was really getting tired of this, how many time can one pony be shocked. "Natsu was taught by a dragon?" Rarity asked.

"Yup, but I'll let Natsu explain more on that it's very personal." Coco said. Rarity nodded.

"Alright this is just so crazy." Rarity said putting a hoof to her head.

"I understand I went through the same thing when I met Natsu." Coco said with a smile.

"Coco, how long have you known Natsu?" Rarity asked.

"Hehe I've known Natsu ever since I was a filly, he and another friend of ours were always protecting me from bullies back then." Coco said with a small smile.

Rarity could tell that Coco and Natsu really did have brother, sister relationship and that made her smile. She then realizes that something on the back of her neck, it was the same mark that Natsu had on his forehoof, but instead of it being red it was light blue.

"Coco, what's that marks on your neck?" Rarity asked. "Oh this it's-"

 **KA-BOOM**

Rarity and Coco were knocked to the ground by the explosion while rest of the ponies in the park were screaming and running out of the park.

"HA! Thought you could run from use did you?" Blueblood asked with a smug grin. Coco got up and glared at the prince.

"Ok first you break into my home, attack my friends and now you attack a public park with innocent ponies in it, What is your problem Blueballs?" Coco asked angrily.

"I could care less about those commoners and if they know what's good for them they will keep their mouths shut." Blueblood said.

Rarity then got up and stood next to Coco. "I don't know what I ever saw in you years ago, you're nothing but a cold hearted, self- centered jerk who needs to be taken down a peg or two." Rarity said angrily.

"Like I care what you think of me, all I care about is making sure you don't breath a word of this to my Aunt Celestia and there is only one way to do that." Blueblood said as his guards raised their spears.

Rarity and Coco took a step back knowing that the guards were going to attack any second, but Coco looked up to the sky for a split second and smiled.

"Oh Blueballs, you might want to look behind you before you get hurt." Coco said still smiling.

"Ha! you really expect me to fa-AH!" Blueblood was cut off by Natsu punching him in his face.. Natsu landed in front of Rarity and Coco.

"Sorry I'm late you two." Natsu said. "Actually you're just in time Natsu." Coco said still smiling.

Natsu nodded and turned to Rarity.

"Hey, you ok Rarity?" Natsu asked. Rarity looked at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Good I'd hate to have somepony I just met get hurt." Natsu said smiling at her. Rarity had a light blush on her face after hearing that and smiled a bit.

Natsu turned back to Blueblood who was groaning in pain. "AGH! how dare you hit me peasant, you will pay for that." Blueblood said angrily.

"Fine then stop hiding behind your guards and fight me like a stallion you gutless coward." Natsu said.

"You can't bait me that easily peasant, guards seize him." Blueblood commanded his guards.

"Coco, Rarity get back I'll handle this." Natsu said. Coco led Rarity to some bushes away from the battle, they both peaked out to see Natsu making quick work of the guards.

"Try this." Natsu said as he spread out his wings and flew towards the guards. " **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!** " Natsu yelled striking the guards with his wings.

Natsu landed and turned to see the guards on the ground in pain.

"Wow you guys are weak and you call yourselves royal guards." Natsu said with a cocky smile. Coco just smiled, while Rarity looked in amazement.

"That was amazing. " Rarity said with wide eyes.

"I said the same thing when I saw Natsu use his magic the first time, it really is amazing." Coco said still smiling. Rarity nodded and continued to watch Natsu fight the guards.

" _I'm not a fan of fighting or watching them for that matter, but this is too amazing to turned away from. Now I feel like Twilight does when she makes a big discovery._ " Rarity thought to herself.

Natsu knocked out the last guard and then stared at Blueblood who was shaking in fear.

"Alright Blueballs your next." Natsu said walking towards Blueblood. Blueblood was getting worried this pony took out all of his guards and now he was after him.

Just then a brilliant golden light appeared between two stallions and blinded them. When the light died down both stallions opened there eyes to find Princess Celestia standing between them and she was not happy.

Blueblood saw this as a great opportunity. "Aunt Celestia thank goodness that brute over there beat up all my guards and is now after me, please stop him." Blueblood said with a fake look of innocence.

Celestia turned to Natsu and started to walk over to him. Coco and Rarity both had worried looks on their faces.

"Oh no this is bad." Coco said. Rarity just nodded as he continued to watch Celestia walk closer to Natsu.

Celestia stopped right in front of the Pegasus. "Who are you?" Celestia asked in a serious tone. Natsu kept straight face.

"Natsu Dragneel, Your Highness." Natsu said. Celestia was surprised he didn't look the least bit worried about the situation he was in.

"Tell me Natsu Dragneel, Why have you caused so much destruction upon this city?" Celestia asked.

"I wasn't the one who caused this blame your nephew over there princess." Natsu said pointing to Blueblood. Celestia then turned to Blueblood.

"That's ridiculous Aunt Celestia, do you not see my guards on the ground, you can't really believe this Pegasus can you?" Blueblood said trying to save himself.

Celestia then turned back to Natsu. "Did you really beat all of these guards, If so why did you do so?" Celestia asked.

"I did it because your nephew and his guards attacked me and my friends for no good reason. He also said something about eliminating the Element of Generosity before she tells his Aunt." Natsu said.

After hearing that, Celestia was pissed and she turned to Blueblood. Blueblood was starting to sweat, but kept his composure.

"That's not true I haven't even see the Miss Rarity today and I most definitely did not attack you, you were the one that attacked my guards for no reason." Blueblood lied.

Natsu was really getting pissed off not only was this jerk trying to weasel his way out of this, but now he's saying he didn't attack his friends.

Celestia saw the look of anger in Natsu's eyes, she knew that he was restraining himself from hurting Blueblood.

"Aunt Celestia believe me this Pegasus is nothing more than a brute and a liar, as such he should be arrested for his crimes against the ponies of Manehattan and attacking the royal guards." Blueblood said with a smile.

Natsu really wanted to hurt Blueblood so badly, but he resisted the urge and stood still. Coco and Rarity were still watching and Coco looked like she was going to cry, but she was also really angry.

"That's it I won't just sit here while that jerk keep spouting lies about Natsu." Coco said running towards Natsu.

Rarity tried to grab her tail and stop her, but she was too late and Coco took off like a rocket. Celestia turned to Natsu.

"Mr. Dragneel I'm sorry, but-" "HOLD IT!" Coco yelled cutting Celestia off and running in front of Natsu.

"Coco what are you doing, get back." Natsu said.

"No I refuse to let you get blamed and arrested for something you didn't do, you've always protected me when were growing up now let me protect you." Coco said with a few tears in her eyes.

Natsu looked at Coco and smiled.

"Well looks like somepony has grown up." Natsu said.

"Well one of us had to, were more than comrades Natsu we're family and family stick together no matter what. That's rule one of Fairy Tail." Coco said smiling.

"You got that right." Natsu said. Rarity was wide eyed again hearing what those two said to each other, I know they said they were like brother and sister, but she wasn't expecting them to say anything like that.

Celestia looked at the pony in front of her protecting Natsu. "And who are you my little pony?" Celestia asked. Coco stepped forward and faced Celestia.

"My name is Coco Pommel your highness and I'm here to tell you that your nephew is the only liar here. He and his guards broke into my house and attacked us." Coco said.

Before Celestia could even reply Blueblood spoke up. "Oh please I've never seen you before in my life, now step aside so we may take this brute away." Blueblood said.

Coco paid Blueblood no mind and turned to Celestia. "Forgive me your highness, but I won't let you take Natsu away he's innocent." Coco said.

Celestia was shocked this young mare was taking a big risk standing against her and for some reason Celestia respected her for it. Rarity couldn't take it anymore her friends were about to be taken away and she was just sitting in a bush.

"Wait princess!" Rarity said running over to them. Blueblood then began sweating bullets.

"It's true Blueblood and his guards attacked us and they were going to get rid of me to make sure I didn't tell you. If it weren't for Natsu and Coco I wouldn't be here right now, Your nephew is the one responsible for this." Rarity said glaring at blueblood who was now drenched in sweat.

Celestia had heard enough and she turned to Blueblood.

"I think I have heard enough, Blueblood you will return with me to Canterlot immediately, not only have you brought to harm innocent ponies, but you also tried to murder one of the Bearers of Harmony that's unforgivable. As of this moment, Blueblood you are stripped of your royal title." Celestia said.

Blueblood stared at her wide eyed before looking at Rarity, Coco and finally Natsu who was smiling, the moment he looked at him Blueblood's face turned to pure anger.

"This is YOUR FAULT PEASANT!" Blueblood screamed as he shot a magic blast at Natsu. Natsu didn't have time to dodge the blast was fast, so Natsu closed his eyes and decided to take it like a stallion.

 **ZAP!**

Natsu was waiting for the blast to him him, but after a few seconds it didn't. Natsu then opened his eyes only to see a familiar violet maned mare falling to the ground in front of him.

"RARITY!" Coco screamed running to her. Natsu just kept looking at Rarity on the ground in pain with wide eyes, she used herself as a shield to protect him. Celestia looked in horror as Coco tried to wake Rarity up, but she remained unconscious.

"Well that was unfortunate oh well that what she gets for getting in my way." Blueblood said.

Celestia then glared at Blueblood and started to charge her magic, just then she saw a tan blur fly past her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Natsu screamed as he punched Blueblood sending him flying back a few feet.

"I'll MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Natsu said charging towards Blueblood.

Celestia was about to join Natsu, but she knew she had to tend to Rarity. Coco was on the ground crying holding Rarity in her hooves.

"Don't worry Miss Coco she will be ok." Celestia said charging her magic and placed her horn on Rarity. Rarity began to glow and after a few seconds her eyes shot open and she started to breath deeply.

"Sweet Cele-...Oh I'm so sorry your Highness." Rarity said. Coco then gave Rarity a bear hug.

"Oh Rarity, thank goodness you're alright." Coco said.

Rarity was confused for a few seconds before remembering that she used herself as a shield to protect Natsu...NATSU! Rarity quickly stood up and started asking questions.

"Where's Natsu, is he alright, he's not hurt is he?" Rarity asked.

"Calm down Miss Rarity, Natsu is just fine he is fighting Blueblood as we speak. I must go and help him before he gets hurt." Celestia said. Coco then stood up.

"You don't have to worry about Natsu Princess he can take Blueblood, Natsu won't let anyone get away with hurting his friends." Coco said with a serious look.

Rarity smiled after hearing that, Natsu was fighting not just to hurt Blueblood, but he was fighting for her. The very thought of it made Rarity blush a bit, but she had no time for that right now.

"Come on we're going to find Natsu." Rarity said. Coco and Celestia just looked at her for a few seconds, this mare was just shot down, but she still wants to help Natsu.

"Miss Rarity are you sure you want to go?" Celestia said with concern.

"She's right Rarity a few minutes ago I thought we lost you and I think Natsu took it worse when he saw you on the ground." Coco said also with concern in her voice. Rarity didn't hesitate.

"Yes I'm sure Natsu is my friend too Coco and I have to help him as well." Rarity said. Celestia smiled at what she said and so did Coco.

"Then we better not waste time, let's get moving." Celestia said. Coco and Rarity nodded and the three took off after Natsu.

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " Natsu yelled flying up to Blueblood and giving him an uppercut. Blueblue fell back, but retaliated by shooting a magic blast at Natsu who quickly got out of the way.

"UGH! You filthy Pegasus look what you've reduced me too, you've RUINED ME!" Blueblood screamed. Natsu's mane covered his eyes and he began to walk toward Blueblood.

"You really are cold hearted pony, you just shot down a mare in cold blood and all you care about is you stupid reputation." Natsu said in a cold tone.

Blueblood just looked at Natsu and laughed.

"Tell me why should I care about a mare the means nothing to me. She was nothing but a commoner, a peasant, a piece of garbage, if anything I did that mare a favor by ending her miserable life." Blueblood said with a sadistic grin. Natsu then stopped walking and baring his teeth.

"You make me sick, you have no respect for any pony's life and refuse I to let you get away with what you've done." Natsu said while his wings were engulfed in flames.

"What could you possibly do?" Blueblood asked.

Natsu looked straight to Blueblood, his eyes filled with nothing but anger and his entire body was now covered in flames.

"I'm going to make sure that you NEVER HURT ANYPONY AGAIN!" Natsu screamed as he flew toward Blueblood with every ounce of speed he had. Blueblood fired many magical blasts at Natsu, but they all bounced off of him.

"I'M ENDING THIS NOW! **FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!** " Natsu yelled as he headbutted Blueblood.

Natsu's fire magic combined with his speed, sent Blueblood flying making him crash into about five of the Manehattan Park trees and making them break,fall over or burn as a result. When Blueblood landed back on the ground he was out cold covered in dirt, blood and burn marks. Natsu flew over to the unconscious stallion and glared at him.

"You're finished Blueballs, you'll never hurt anypony again." Natsu said in a cold tone.

He then turned to leave only to see Celestia, Coco and..Rarity staring at him with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Natsu also had wide eyes because he was looking at Rarity she wasn't dead, she wasn't hurt, she was just fine. Coco then spoke up.

"I told you he would be alright." She said with a smile.

Celestia was baffled, she had never seen his kind of power before and she wanted to know more about it. Rarity was still staring at Natsu, but closed her mouth and smiled.

"Natsu I-" Before she could finish Natsu tackled her and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're ok." Natsu said sobbing a bit. Rarity blushed a bit, but she smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm just fine" Rarity said. Natsu then broke the hug and looked at her.

"Don't do that again, promise me you will never do that again." Natsu said with a serious face. Rarity shook her head.

"No Natsu I won't because stuff like this is somewhat normal for me." Rarity said.

Natsu gave her a confused look as did Coco, but Celestia knew what she was talking about and stepped up.

"I believe that is a story for another day, right now I think all you need to rest a bit." Celestia said with a smile.

"You're right I do...feel...a...bit.." That was the last word Natsu said before collapsing.

"NATSU!" Coco and Rarity said catching him.

"Don't worry my little ponies he's just exhausted." Celestia said. Coco sighed in relief.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised he did use up a lot of magic power." Coco said. Celestia then raised an eyebrow.

"Magic?" She asked.

"We'll explain later princess, but now I think we should take him someplace where he can rest." Rarity said.

Celestia nodded.

"Then he can come to Canterlot and stay at the palace while he recover and you two are welcome to join him." Celestia said.

"Thank you princess." Rarity said as she and Coco bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Fairy Tail_

CC- "Rarity I know you're confused right now."

R- "Coco that's impossible you both can't use magic."

PC- "Tell me Natsu Dragneel, why have you caused so much destruction?"

N- "I wasn't the one who caused this blame your Nephew over there Princess."

BB- "This is YOUR FAULT PEASANT!"

 **ZAP!**

N- "HOW DARE YOU!"

BB- "That's what she gets for getting in my way."

N- "I'M ENDING THIS NOW! **FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN**!"

PC- "He may recover at Canterlot Castle and you two may join him."

R- "Thank you Princess."

Fairy Tail: Snow Fairy

 _Location: Canterlot Castle_

Rarity and Coco were outside of a room in Canterlot Castle waiting to see Natsu.

"Oh I do hope he is ok." Rarity said concerned.

"Don't worry Rarity, Natsu is a really fast healer, he'll be just fine." Coco said putting a hoof around her. Just then a doctor came out of the room and went over to Rarity and Coco.

"How is he?" Rarity asked still worried.

"Mr. Dragneel will be just fine, all he needs is a little bit of rest." The doctor said with a smile. Rarity sighed in relief.

"See I told you he would be alright." Coco said smiling. Rarity nodded.

"Can we see him?" Rarity asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course just don't be too loud, as I said he still needs to rest." The doctor said walking away. Rarity and Coco nodded and walked into the room.

Upon entering the two mare saw Natsu laying in a huge bed sleeping. Rarity went over and looked at him.

"He seem to be doing alright." Rarity said.

"Didn't I tell you Natsu was a fast healer, he's been through worse than that." Coco said with a smile. Rarity nodded and smiled, but it was then replaced with a frown.

"Oh Coco your boss's Fashion show, we forgot all about it." Rarity said as she panicked.

"Calm down Rarity, before we left I talked to my boss and he said that the show is postponed until further notice. So, we don't have to worry about that until later." Coco said. Rarity nodded and turned back to Natsu still sleeping.

"Natsu..thank you for what you did for me." Rarity thought with a smile on her face. Just then princess Celestia entered the room with Princess Luna. Coco and Luna bowed.

"Rise my little ponies, the doctor has informed me that Natsu will be just fine and I can see you two wasted no time wanting to see him." Celestia said with a smile. Coco and Rarity nodded, while Luna looked over the stallion in the bed.

"So this is the one that defeated Blueblood?" Luna asked. Celestia nodded. "Interesting though Blueblood was a spoiled brat, he was no slouch when it came to magic and combat. So how did this young stallion manage to beat him?" Luna asked still looking at Natsu. Coco then stepped up.

"I believe I can answer that question your highness." She said. Luna looked at her with a confused look and was about to speak, but Celestia spoke up first.

"Miss Coco I think you should hold off on explanations til Princess Twilight and her friends arrive." Celestia said.

"Twilight and the other girls are coming?" Rarity asked surprised.

"Yes they are on their way here as we speak." Celestia said with a smile. Before Rarity could say anything else she heard a slight groan.

"Ah..my head." Everyone turned to see Natsu sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Natsu you're awake." Coco said smiling. Natsu looked around to see that he was no longer in Manehattan, but instead he was in a huge bedroom.

"What happened, where are we?" Natsu asked trying to get out of the bed. Rarity then went over to him and made him lay back down.

"Calm down Natsu, we're in Canterlot Castle you collapsed after your fight with Blueblood so we brought you here." Rarity said keeping Natsu down.

"Aww that's right, speaking of that jerk where is he?" Natsu asked looking to Celestia.

"Don't worry Natsu, Blueblood is locked up in the Canterlot dungeon. He will not be causing any more problems for us." Celestia said. Natsu calmed down and smiled.

"Good that jerk deser-" Natsu stopped mid sentence when he saw Princess Luna standing next to him. Luna raised an eyebrow at Natsu.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Luna asked. Natsu didn't answer, but Coco did.

"Princess Luna ever since Natsu was little he has always admired you. He always said you were his favorite princess and he's always wanted to meet you." Coco said with a smile.

Luna was taken aback by this, the only other pony who ever said that was Pipsqueak. Rarity was also shocked to hear this, she would never have guessed that Natsu was a fan of Princess Luna. Luna then turned back to Natsu.

"Is this true?" She asked him. Natsu was actually sweating a bit not wanting to look like a fool in front of his favorite princess.

"Yes..your highness, you see my father told me stories about you growing up, saying that there was a beautiful mare with the power of the moon and the stars bringing young fillies and colts sweet dreams every night. She was kind and caring, but nopony noticed her or the Beautiful nights she made. My father also told me about the whole Nightmare Moon thing, but he didn't care and neither did I, he and I knew the Princess of the moon would return." Natsu said looking down.

Everyone just stared at Natsu. Luna actually blushed a bit, Celestia and Coco were smiling and Rarity wiped a tear from her eye and also smiled. Natsu then looked to Princess Luna.

"I know what happened back then wasn't your fault, you just wanted to show everypony how wonderful your night is. Well let me tell you something Princess Luna, I enjoy them, the moon, the stars, the constellations I enjoy it all." Natsu said with a smile. Luna smiled back still blushing a bit.

"Thank you Natsu, I didn't think you saw me in such positive light." Luna said.

"You're welcome. Natsu said. Alright everypony let's give Natsu more time to rest." Celestia said walking to the door. Coco and Luna followed, but Rarity walked up to Natsu.

"Is something wrong Rarity?" Natsu asked. Rarity shook her head.

"No nothing is wrong, I just want to thank you for what you did back in Manehattan." She said with a smile.

"Hey it's no problem, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it. I should really be thanking you, you saved my life Rarity." Natsu said with a smile. Rarity smiled back.

"It's just like you told me back in Manehattan, I hate to have somepony I just met get hurt." Rarity said. Before Natsu could reply Coco spoke up

"Rarity come on." She said waiting by the door with Luna and Celestia. Rarity nodded and turned back to Natsu.

"We'll talk later, get some rest." Rarity said walking away. Natsu nodded and layed back down. Rarity closed the door behind her and walked down the hall with Celestia, Luna, and Coco.

"That stallion is really something else." Luna said with a smile on her face.

"Natsu is one of a kind princess." Coco said.

"Yes he is." Rarity said with a slight blush on her face. Coco saw the red on her face.

"You liiike him don't you Rarity." Coco said with a smirk. Rarity's blush deepened.

"n...n..No I...I mean yes I like Natsu, but not in a romantic sense." Rarity said defensively. Coco, Luna and Celestia all laughed seeing Rarity so flustered.

"Calm down Rarity I'm joking." Coco said still laughing. Rarity pouted and turned her head away.

"Now now everypony leave miss Rarity alone." Celestia said.

The others nodded and continued to walk to the throne room. Upon arriving, the four mares saw Twilight and the rest of the Friendship Council along with Spike and Starlight Glimmer were already there waiting.

"Hello everypony." Celestia said.

"Hello Princess." Twilight said walking up and giving her former mentor a hug.

"It's good to see you all." Celestia said hugging her back. Twilight nodded and turned to Rarity.

"We heard what happened, are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine Twilight don't worry, oh you remember my friend Coco Pommel right?" Rarity asked.

"Of course, it's good to see you again." Twilight said. Before Coco could say anything Rainbow Dash flew up to them.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion, but can we talk how I'm going to kick Blueblood's flank for what he did to Rarity." Rainbow said eager to beat up the former prince, but Rarity used her magic to put her on the ground.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash, believe me when I say Blueblood has already been dealt with." Rarity said with a smile.

"Yea that jerk already got his flanked kicked." Coco said. Everypony except for Rarity, Celestia, and Luna were confused.

"Um… what do you mean? Starlight asked. Celestia spoke up before Coco could answer.

"I believe we should take this conversation in the conference room." Celestia said. Everypony nodded and followed her to the Conference.

 _Canterlot Dungeon_

Blueblood was sitting in a cell, his mane and coat were dirty and his eyes were bloodshot. Ever since he was put in his cell he didn't say anything, eat anything or even drink anything, all he did was mumble to himself.

"I swear I will make that Pegasus pay for what he's done to me." Blueblood said gritting his teeth. Just then a violet colored light illuminated his cell, Blueblood looked up to see not only a swirling violet portal in front of him, but a shadowy figure in front of it.

"w..Who are you?" Blueblood asked weakly. The shadowy figure smiled at him.

"My name is Jose and I can help you get your revenge on that Pegasus you hate so much." The figure now named Jose said. Blueblood then looked at Jose wide eyed. "How?" Blueblood asked.

"You see that Pegasus is part of a magic guild known as Fairy Tail." Jose said. Blueblood was now confused.

"What is a guild?" Blueblood asked. Jose smiled again and extended his hoof.

"I can show you and together we can take down that Pegasus and his pathetic guild. What do you say Prince Blueblood?" Jose asked. Blueblood wanted nothing more than to get his revenge on Natsu, so without hesitation Blueblood took Jose's hoof and shook it. Jose then chuckled a bit.

"Prince Blueblood Welcome to Phantom Lord." Jose said leading Blueblood into the portal.

 _Canterlot Conference Room_

Everypony took a seat at the table in the Conference room and waited for Celestia to speak.

"Alright as you all know Blueblood attacked Miss Rarity and her friends in Manehattan yesterday and is currently detained, but that was only the short version the real story will be told by Miss Rarity and Miss Coco." Celestia said. Everypony nodded and Rarity spoke up.

"Alright everypony, what me and Coco are about to tell you is crazy and you might not believe us at first." Rarity said.

"Oh come on Rarity you're just being dramatic, whatever you have to say I'm sure we can handle it." Twilight said. Rarity nodded and began to speak.

"Well first off to answer your question Starlight, a Pegasus stallion named Natsu Dragneel defeated Blueblood in battle yesterday." Rarity said. Everypony with the exception of Coco, Celestia and Luna were shocked to hear this, then Fluttershy quietly spoke up.

"Um..is he all right?" She asked. Rarity nodded.

"Yes at the moment he is resting in the one of the rooms in the castle." Rarity said with a smile. Fluttershy smiled back and nodded. Applejack then spoke up.

"So what's this new stallion like?" She asked.

"I just met him yesterday, but I can say that Natsu is a very kind hearted pony." Rarity said.

"That maybe true, but Natsu is as reckless as they come and I should know." Coco said. Everypony then looked to Coco with raised eyebrows.

"Wait you know this pony?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes Natsu is like my older brother, he's really strong and brave, but that reckless nature of his is going to get him hurt." Coco said with a smile.

"I see, anyway Rarity you were saying." Twilight said as she started taking down notes.

Rarity took a deep breath and started recapping every that happened to her during her time in Manehattan, she then started telling the others about the magic he used to beat Blueblood.

"Wait you said he was a Pegasus right?" Starlight asked. Rarity nodded.

"And you're saying he used some form magic, that's not possible Pegusi can't use magic." Starlight said. Rarity then turned to Coco who nodded and got up from her seat.

Coco then started to glow and before everypony knew it Coco had a pair of angelic wings on her back. Every pony with the exception of Rarity were staring at Coco and her wing. Twilight and Starlight were both wide eyed not believing what they were seeing.

"You see it doesn't matter if you're a unicorn or an Alicorn, anypony can use magic you just need to learn how to bring it out. The magic I use is called 'Area', this allows me to sprout wings and fly." Coco said and she began to fly around the room.

The princesses, the Friendship council, Starlight and Spike just watched her fly around the room wide eyes and slacked jaws.

"b..b...b..b..But..that's..not...possible." Twilight studdard. Coco landed in her seat and made her wings disappear.

"You see me and Natsu have been training to use magic for a long time now." Coco said with a smile. Pinkie then jumped out of her seat.

"That's amazing, I want a pair of wings, I want a pair of wings!" Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"Miss Coco, can you please tell me who trained you to use this kind of magic." Celestia asked regaining her composure.

"You see when I was young I was always being bullied, Natsu and my other friend Gray were always protecting me. One day they both told me that they are not able to protect me forever and that I needed to get stronger and fight my own battles, so they took me to meet Master Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild. He's the one who taught me how to use magic." Coco said with a smile. Everyone then gave her a confused look.

"What is the Fairy Tail guild, no better yet what is a guild in general?" Luna asked.

"A guild is a place where ponies, griffons and all other species can find work and a good home. You see there are many different guilds across Equestria, but to me and Natsu Fairy Tail is the best, it makes us both feel like we're part of a family." Coco said.

Everypony took in every word that Coco said, Celestia was wondering how she had never heard of these guilds before. Twilight then spoke up.

"Coco what kind of magic does Natsu use?" She asked wanting to get more info. Rarity then widened her eyes and looked to Spike.

"Oh dear I forgot Spike was here." Rarity thought as she started to panic.

"If I tell you, you all have to promise me not to freak out, especially you little dragon." Coco said. The other's just looked at her and they all nodded. "Ok Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Coco said. The room went dead silent for a few seconds before Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"HE KILLS DRAGONS!" She yelled. Twilight then help Spike who was shivering close to her, Celestia and Luna were not too happy to hear this, Fluttershy hid under the table, and Pinkie, Applejack and Starlight just stared in shock.

"Are you telling we we've been taking care of a killer this whole time?" Celestia asked in a serious tone. Coco then slammed her hoof on the table.

"NO! NATSU WOULD NEVER KILL ANYONE AND I REFUSE TO LET ANYPONY SAY OTHERWISE!" Coco yelled. Rarity was taken aback by Coco's outburst, usually she's very quiet. Rainbow Dash then flew up to Coco.

"You just said he was a Dragon Slayer, he's a killer." She said.

"I said he uses Dragon Slayer magic I never said he slayed dragons and he doesn't. Dragon slayer magic allows the user to have all the qualities of a dragon, dragon lungs so he can breath fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire and even dragon claws to attack with fire. Natsu would never use his powers to kill that would go against everything he stands for, SO DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE HIM JUST BECAUSE OF THE TYPE OF MAGIC HE USES." Coco yelled as she started to glow again. Rarity thought enough was enough.

"Stop this at once, Rainbow Dash sit down." Rarity said.

"But-" "SIT! DOWN!" Rarity yelled cutting Rainbow off. Rainbow wasn't happy about it, but she went back to her seat.

"Good now all of you listen, I was also a bit frightened about the type of magic Natsu uses, but I've actually met and gotten to know him. He's a real friend and he's willing to protect others no matter the cost." Rarity said in a stern tone. The others still looked skeptical about have a Dragon Slayer in the palace, but if Rarity was willing to go this far to protect him, then maybe he can't be all bad.

"Guards, if Mr. Dragneel is feeling up to it, can you escort him here? Celestia asked the guards. "Of course princess." The guards said with a bow as they left to retrieve Natsu.

"Princess, why are you bringing him here?" Twilight asked.

"Because Miss Coco is right we don't know Natsu at all and it wouldn't be fair to judge him without knowing more about him." Celestia said.

"I still say we throw him out." Rainbow blurted out. Coco had enough of Rainbow, so she walked up and gave her a look that could literally kill.

"I will say this only once if even think about trying to hurt Natsu, I'll make it so that you'll NEVER FLY AGAIN!" Coco yelled.

Everypony in the room flinched at her words and Rainbow surprisingly shrunk down and started to sweat. Realizing she had made her point, Coco returned to her seat next to Rarity who was again shocked by Coco's outburst. After a few minutes of silence, the guards entered back into the room with Natsu. Everypony turned to see the rose maned pegasus enter the room.

"Is there something you need Princess?" Natsu asked as he bowed.

"Actually Natsu I would like you to meet a few ponies." Celestia said gesturing to the Friendship Council, Starlight and Spike who was still hiding behind Twilight.

"Natsu I would like you to meet Princess Twilight and The Council of Friendship." Celestia said. Natsu looked around the table and smiled.

"It's nice to meet ya, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said bowing to Twilight.

"Please no bowing, I hate it when ponies do that." Twilight said. Natsu raised his head and nodded.

"Natsu how are you feeling?" Rarity asked.

"I'm feeling great and I'm ready to get back to work." Natsu said with a smile.

"You mean killing dragons?" Rainbow asked. Everypony in the room gave Rainbow a glare, but Natsu he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Rainbow.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked in a dark tone.

"You heard me Dragon Slayer, your job is to kill dragons right?" Rainbow accused. Nopony in the room said anything, but Coco knew what was coming and turned away. Natsu slowly started to walk over to Rainbow. Rarity saw that Natsu was angry and couldn't stand to see that, so she ran up and got between them.

"Natsu please stop she didn't mean it." Rarity said trying to calm him down. Natsu stopped and looked at Rarity.

"She had no right to say that, calling me a killer HOW DARE YOU!" Natsu screamed in anger. Rarity flinched, but didn't move from her spot.

"I know what she said was out of line, but violence won't solve this now calm down." Rarity said. Natsu looked at Rarity for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Alright sorry, I just can't stand people judging me because of the type of magic I use. Yes I have Dragon Slayer magic, but that doesn't automatically mean I kill dragons, I was raised by a dragon and he taught me how to use Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu said. Everypony in the room was shocked at that last statement.

"You were raised by a dragon?" Luna asked.

"Yes Princess I was, His name is Igneel." Natsu said. Celestia's eyes widened.

"Wait Igneel, as in Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons?" Celestia asked in shock. Natsu widened his eyes and looked to Celestia.

"Yea that's him, Why do you know him?" Natsu asked. Celestia nodded and smiled.

"I met Igneel 400 years ago, He was a lot like you Natsu strong, loyal, and brave. He and I were very good friends, until one day he disappeared without a trace. I tried asking most of the dragons back then, but they were just as confused as I was." Celestia said looked down a bit.

Natsu sighed. "Well I guess we're in the same boat princess, Igneel raised me and taught me all about language, culture and magic. He was like a father to me, but then seven years ago Igneel disappeared and I've been looking for him ever since." Natsu said sadly. Everypony in the room started to feel sorry for Natsu, but Rainbow wasn't convinced.

"Yeah right like a dragon king would raise a dragon slayer." Rainbow said. Natsu then turned back to her.

"I'm warning you rainbow mane, don't push me." Natsu said getting angry again. Before she could say anything back, Celestia stood up.

"That's enough Miss Dash, Natsu is telling the truth isn't he Miss Apple?" Celestia asked looking to Applejack.

"He sure is and sorry freakin out sugarcube." Applejack said. Natsu gave her a small smile.

"It's fine to be honest this isn't the first time somepony called me out on my Dragon Slayer magic. Princess Twilight you don't have to worry about your pal over there, I swear I won't hurt him." Natsu said. Twilight was shocked.

"How did you know?" Twilight asked. "Dragon slayers have heightened senses, I could smell him as soon as I walked in." Natsu said with a smile. Spike then came from behind Twilight and looked at Natsu.

"Wow a baby dragon that's so cool, Did you hatch him?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I did back when I was a filly." Twilight said.

"That's awesome, hey little buddy my name's Natsu, What's yours? Natsu asked with a smile. Spike was reluctant, but he spoke.

"I'm Spike, I'm Twilight's number one assistant." He said still a bit scared.

"Working for a princess at your age that's impressive." Natsu said. Spike smiled and nodded. Twilight saw the interaction between the two and smiled.

" _Maybe I was a little judgemental, he seems really nice_." Twilight thought to herself. "So Natsu tell us, where do you live?" Twilight asked.

"I live on the edge of Ghastly Gorge." Natsu said. Everypony in the room with the exception of Rarity and Coco stared at him shocked.

"Natsu that's right near the Everfree forest, you know that right?" Starlight asked.

"Yea I know, I do my training in the Everfree Forest." Natsu said.

"Training?" Celestia asked confused.

"Yea you see I know there a lot of dangerous creatures in the Everfree, so I go in everyday to spar with those creature, I even made friends with a Manticore that lives in there." Natsu explained with a smile. Fluttershy perked up hearing that.

"You made friends with that manticore?" she asked.

"Yea he's my main sparring partner and he's really nice once you get to know him." Natsu said with a smile. Before another question could be asked a guards ran into the room.

"Princess Celestia, Blueblood has escaped." The guard said in a panic. Everypony looked at the guard with wide eyes, but Natsu flew over to the guard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?" Natsu yelled in anger. The guard flinched and began to sweat.

"w..w..We don't know how, he's just gone." The guard said. Natsu just got angrier and soon his wings began to catch fire. Rarity and Coco were getting worried that Natsu might lose his temper, while everypony else was just staring at Natsu and flames that engulfed his wings.

"h..h..His wings are on fire." Fluttershy said quietly.

"w..We noticed Fluttershy." Applejack said. Rarity then walked up to Natsu.

"Natsu calm down we'll find him." She said, but that didn't make anything better. "When I find that jerk, I'll-" Natsu's muzzle was covered by Rarity.

"Natsu listen I know how you feel, I would want nothing more then to see Blueblood back behind bars, but you getting angry isn't helping. Please just cool down and I mean that quite literally darling." Rarity said giving Natsu a serious look. Natsu looked at her for a few seconds and saw that she really didn't like seeing him like this, so he took a deep breath and let his flames die down.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said looking down. Rarity then smiled at him.

"It's alright Natsu don't worry about it, like I said we'll find him." Rarity said. Natsu looked back up and smiled at her. Celestia then stood up and spoke.

"Guards,I want you to go and find Blueblood at once, he couldn't have gotten far with his injuries." She said. The guards nodded and ran off. Luna then spoke up.

"Natsu I assure you we will find Blueblood and I will inform you if I have any news, but in the meantime why don't you and the rest of the Friendship Council go home for the day. Me and my sister will handle things here." She said getting up. Natsu bowed.

"Thank you princess." He said. With that Celestia and Luna left the room leaving Natsu, Coco and the Friendship council.

"Well I guess this means I'm staying with you for the night?" Coco asked Natsu.

"I guess so, then we can head over to the guild tomorrow morning." Natsu said with a smile.

"That's great I haven't been there in awhile because of my job." Coco said. Rarity then got an idea.

"The two of you can stay with me if you'd like." Rarity said. Just before Natsu and Coco could answer Rainbow flew over to Rarity.

"Can we talk to you in private?" Rainbow asked. Rarity nodded and walked over to her friends.

"Rarity are you sure you want the guy in your house?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh Rainbow not his again, I told you I trust him and I trust Coco, so get over it." Rarity said.

"Fine, but don't come crying to us when he burns down the boutique." Rainbow said angrily.

"What is your problem with him, you just met him and your treating him like a criminal." Rarity said.

"She's right Rainbow you're really being unfair." Applejack said.

"I don't trust him and come on he's a dragon slayer." Rainbow said.

"I have to side with Rainbow on this, how do we know we can trust him?" Starlight asked.

"i..I trust him." Fluttershy said meekly. Everypony looked at her in shock.

"Fluttershy you can't be serious." Rainbow said.

"I am, I may not approve of the magic he uses, but he really seems like a nice stallion." Fluttershy said.

"I agree with Fluttershy, princess Celestia did say we didn't know much about him so we shouldn't judge him without getting to know him." Twilight said. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack and Spike nodded. Starlight thought about this for a few seconds.

"Well if you all can trust him I guess I can give him a chance." She said. Then everyone looked to Rainbow.

"Ugh fine, but one slip up and I kick his flank" Rainbow said.

"Thank you girls." Rarity said walking back to Natsu and Coco.

"Alright you both will be staying in Ponyville with me." Rarity said with a smile. Coco and Natsu looked to each other and then back to Rarity.

"We don't want to be bother Rarity." Natsu said.

"Oh it's no bother at all darling trust me." Rarity said.

"Well if you insist." Coco said with a smile. Rarity was about to speak, but Pinkie ran up.

"Oh this is going to be so exciting, when we get back to Ponyville we're going to have the biggest welcome party EVER!" Pinkie said with a huge smile. As soon as Natsu heard that he smiled.

"I like this mare already,haha I'm all fired up now. This is going to be fun, right Coco?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" Coco said with a smile

 **Author's Note:**

Rarity: Natsu, please forgive Rainbow she was just looking out for me.

Natsu: It's cool Rarity, I'm more worried about where Blueballs went right now.

Coco: Well until we hear anything about that, Rarity how would you like to go to the Guild hall with us tomorrow?

Rarity: You want me to go to Fairy Tail?

Next Time: Welcome to Fairy Tail!


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Fairy Tail.._

R: I just wanted to thank you for what you did in Manehatten.

N: No one hurts my friends and gets away with it.

R: He's a Dragon Slayer.

RD: He kills Dragons?

CC: Natsu would never kill.

BB: Who are you?

J: Prince Blueblood, Welcome to Phantom Lord.

N: WHAT DO YOU ME HE ESCAPED?!

Fairy tail: Snow Fairy

 _Location: Canterlot Train Station._

Natsu, Coco and the Friendship council were all at the train station waiting for their ride to Ponyville.

"Rarity, are you sure it's ok if we stay with you?" Coco asked.

"But of course darling, I don't mind at all." Rarity said smiling. Coco smiled back at her.

"Well in that case thank you for inviting us." Coco said.

"You're welcome Coco...hey where's Natsu?" Rarity asked.

"Oh hold on." Coco said walking over to a nearby bush. Coco then went into the bush and pulled Natsu for out of it.

"Oh hey Coco, What's up?" Natsu said with a sheepish smile. Coco gave him a deadpanned look.

"Natsu I know you have a bad case of motion sickness, but you can't just hide from every form of transportation." She said. Before Natsu could say anything back, Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, You get motion sickness, but your a Pegasus, how does that work." She said.

"That's the only drawback to being a Dragon Slayer, I get really bad motion sickness." Natsu said.

"Is it really that bad?" Fluttershy asked a bit concerned.

"Well when I first met Natsu, I was on the train to Manehattan and he looked like he was in a lot of pain." Rarity said.

"Yea I was concerned about him too back when we were little, but he kept telling me he was fine even though he wasn't." Coco said looking a Natsu.

"I didn't want to bother you and I didn't want you to worry." Natsu said looking away.

"Natsu you're like an older brother to me and as your little sister it's my job to worry about you" Coco said giving him a hug. Natsu hugged her back and smiled. The Friendship Council with the exception of Rainbow, smiled at the two. After a few minutes, the train to Ponyville arrived and everypony got aboard and took their seats.

 _TimeSkip_

After an hour of being on the train and taking care of Natsu, everypony had arrived in Ponyvile and Natsu was the first to get off.

"I'm never riding a stupid train ever again." Natsu said falling to the ground.

"That's what you always say." Coco said as she and the Friendship Council got off the train.

"Is he always like this?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Coco said with a chuckle. Natsu then got up and looked around.

"So this is Ponyville, Nice town you got here." Natsu said to the Friendship council.

"It is isn't it, now how about we show you two around." Rarity said with a smile.

"Um Rarity shouldn't you go see Sweetie Belle first, She's mighty worried about you." Applejack said. Rarity then got a worried look in her eyes.

"I guess you're right, I should go and see her." Rarity said looking down. Natsu walked up to her.

"Who's Sweetie Belle?" He asked her.

"Sweetie Belle is my dear little sister and since you both are going to be staying with me you might as well come and meet her." Rarity said.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said with a smile.

"Me too." Coco said also smiling.

"Alright ya'll go and find Sweetie, I'm heading back to the farm." Applejack said walking away.

"Starlight You and Spike come back to the castle with me, I need your help with a little research." Twilight said also walking away. Starlight and Spike nodded and followed her. Pinkie Pie was already gone and Fluttershy excused herself so she could go feed her animals.

"I'll see you later too Rare, I got a few things to take care of." Rainbow said flying away. Rarity knew Rainbow was up to some thing, but she shrugged it off.

"Well then Shall we?" Rarity asked beginning to walk away.

"Let's go." Natsu said.

"Aye." Coco said following them. As The trio made their way to the Boutique, Natsu and Coco looked around the small town.

"I think I've been in Manehattan for too long, this place is so much more calm." Coco said.

"Seems just like any old town to me." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Natsu don't be rude." Coco said giving him a look of disappointment.

"She's right Natsu this town maybe small, but trust me when I say that it's very active." Rarity said with a smile.

"If you say so." Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders. The trio finally made it to the Carousal Boutique, Coco and Natsu were looking in amazement.

"Whoa Rarity you live here?" Coco asked.

"Indeed darling welcome to the Carousal Boutique." Rarity said smiling.

"I have to admit Rare this place is kind of cool." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu, Now shall we-OOF." Rarity was cut off as she was tackled to the ground by a filly and she was crying. Natsu and Coco were about to help their friend, but Rarity put up a hoof telling them the it was alright.

"RARITY! are you ok, did you get hurt, how are you feeling?" The filly kept bombarding Rarity with questions until she put a hoof on the filly's muzzle and gave her a hug.

"Sweetie Belle I'm just fine, I'm sorry I worried you so much." Rarity said kissing the filly on the head. Sweetie Belle didn't say anything she just returned the hug and continued to cry. Coco and Natsu watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

"That little filly reminds me of you when we were younger." Natsu said.

"Yeah I know I was a real crybaby and I would always worrying about you and Gray when both kept fighting and getting hurt because of it." Coco said.

"Yea I know and I'm grateful for that." Natsu said ruffling her mane. After a few seconds, Rarity and Sweetie broke the hug and Sweetie spoke.

"I'm sorry I tackled you, but when I found out that you were attacked in Manehattan I got really worried." She said.

"It's alright little sister and like I said I'm fine. Now cheer up Sweetie we have guests." Rarity said gesturing to Coco and Natsu. Sweetie Belle wiped her tears and faced the two ponies in front of her.

"Sweetie Belle, you remember Coco of course right?" Rarity asked. Sweetie nodded and smiled at the young mare.

"It's nice to see you again Coco." Sweetie said.

"It's good to see you too." Coco said smiling back at the filly. Sweetie then turned her attention to the stallion next to Coco and looked him over.

"Is he your coltfriend Coco?" Sweetie asked innocently. Coco and Natsu looked at one another and began to laugh.

"Oh sweet Luna, if I had a bit for every time somepony asked that." Natsu said as he fell to the ground.

"I know right, but not he's not my coltfriend." Coco said calming down a bit.

"Usually I would scold you for asking a question like that, but I'll let it slide this time. Sweetie I'd like you meet Natsu Dragneel, he's the one that saved me when I was attacked." Rarity said. Natsu stood back up and smiled.

"Hey kiddo, nice to meet you." He said. Sweetie wasn't sure what to make of the Pegasus in front of her but he seemed nice enough.

"It's nice to meet you too Natsu." Sweetie said.

"Coco and Natsu will be staying with us for the night. So I want you to be on your best behavior." Rarity said winking at her sister. Sweetie saw this and smiled.

"Oh your the one that likes him." Sweetie said. Rarity blushed and Coco was on the ground laughing.

"You're... right Sweetie she... liiikes him." Coco choked out while still laughing. Natsu just rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Coco if you don't stop laughing, I'll burn your wings off next time you bring them out." He said calmly. Coco stopped laughing immediately and hid behind Rarity who just sighed and cleared her throat.

"Well now that we got introductions out of the way, shall we go in?" Rarity asked leading the way inside. Sweetie, Coco and Natsu nodded and followed Rarity into the Boutique. Once inside, Coco immediately started fangirling.

"Sweet Celestia Rarity, your store it's incredible." Coco said looking over all the manikins with different clothes on them.

"Why thank you darling, I do my best to keep this place fabulous." said with a flip of her mane.

"Incredible, Natsu isn't this amazing?" Coco asked. Natsu wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking a certain piece of clothing. It was a long red jacket with yellow and orange flame designs on it over it.

"Oh I see you've found the jacket I finished before I left, Do you like it?" Rarity asked.

"It's awesome." Natsu said looking at the jacket in awe.

"I have to admit Natsu, you would look good in it bro." Coco said.

"I know right not only would I be kickin Gray's butt when we get back to the guild tomorrow, but I'd look good doing it." Natsu said with a grin. Coco just shook her and rolled her eyes.

"You both need to stop fighting, you two have been at since we were foals." Coco said putting a hoof to her head.

"I'll stop when that ice prick admits I'm better than him." Natsu said.

"You know he'll never say that he's just as stubborn as you are." Coco said.

"Exacally." Natsu said nonchalantly. Coco groaned in annoyance and hit Natsu on the head.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Natsu said glaring at Coco.

"Because you're being an idiot." Coco said glaring back at him. Rarity and Sweetie Belle just watched the scene in front and surprisingly they both started too laugh. Coco and Natsu stopped arguing and looked at the two with confused looks.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Natsu asked. Rarity was the first to compose herself.

"i... i... It's nothing, it's just good to see how close the two of you are." She said trying to catch her breath. Natsu and Coco were now even more confused.

"You see they say that the siblings that often argue the most are the ones that care for each other the most." Rarity said. Coco thought about this for a minute.

"I guess that makes sense and I guess that also means that Natsu and Gray actually do care for each other." Coco said smirking at Natsu.

"Oh please like I give a flying-" "Natsu filly present remember." Coco said pointing to Sweetie Belle. Natsu cleared his throat.

"Sorry, but still." He said. Coco just sighed and shook her head. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were actually enjoying their little argument.

"Ok you two how about I make us some tea, then we can head over to Sugarcube Corner." Rarity said with a smile.

"Can I help?" Sweetie asked.

"Of course dear. Natsu, Coco, make yourselves at home and we'll be right back." Rarity said. Coco and Natsu nodded as Rarity and Sweetie left the room.

"So do you like her?" Coco asked with a smirk.

"Don't make me hurt you." Natsu growled.

 _TimeSkip_

During the last hour or so, Rarity had told Natsu and Coco about her adventures with the Friendship Council from Nightmare Moon to Twilight's time traveling escapade with Starlight Glimmer. She even told them about Canterlot High and their human counterparts. Coco was shocked to hear that Rarity had been through so much in her life. Natsu was just as shocked, but he was also disappointed.

"Aww that's so not fair if I had met you earlier then I could have fought one of those creeps, especially that Tirek guy he sounded like a real challenge." He said pouting. Coco shook her head while Rarity and Sweetie just stared at him.

"y.. y.. You want to fight them, why?" Sweetie choked out.

"Because I'd want to see how strong they would be and to see if I could beat them one on one." Natsu said with a cocky smile.

"Natsu that's crazy." Rarity said.

"Rarity you're wasting your breath, that's just how Natsu is. He's always looking for strong opponents." Coco said.

"Got that right." Natsu said. "Rarity just dropped the subject and looked at the clock.

"Oh dear we're late, come on everypony were going to Sugarcube corner." Rarity said standing up from her seat.

"YAY PARTY TIME!" Sweetie and Natsu yelled simultaneously. Rarity and Coco rolled their eyes and the group made their way out of the boutique.

"I can't wait, I wonder what kind of food they will have." Natsu said practically drooling.

"Oh trust me Natsu when it comes to food Pinkie Pie goes all out." Rarity said with a smile.

"I can't wait, this is going to be great." Natsu said looking like he was about to fly off.

"You are such a child Natsu." Rarity said with a giggled.

"Aye." Coco said nodding her head.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled while Sweetie was laughing. Upon arriving to Sugarcube Corner, Natsu stared at the building in awe.

"This place is made out of gingerbread, that's so cool." He said.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to eat the Natsu, Pinkie Pie tried to once and was sick for a week." Rarity said.

"Fine." Natsu said pouting.

"Come one let's go in already." Sweetie Belle said getting a bit impatient. Everypony nodded and began to walk inside and upon doing so...

 **SURPRISE!**

Natsu and Coco were both wide eyed seeing a bunch of ponies smiling, waving and laughing.

"Whoa this is awesome." Natsu said with a smile.

"Is this all for us?" Coco asked still in shock.

"Of course it's for you silly." Natsu and Coco turned to see Pinkie with a bright smile on her face.

"I make sure everypony that's new to Ponyville feel welcome and you both are no different." She said. Natsu and Coco smiled back at her.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Natsu said.

"Aye." Coco said nodding her head. Rarity smiled and looked down to Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and play with your friends, I'll come and get you when the party is over." She said. Sweetie nodded and gave her sister a hug before running over to Spike, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Rarity was then about to join Natsu, Coco and Pinkie, but wa pulled aside by Twilight and the rest of her friends with curious looks on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Well we wanted to know, how much you learned about Natsu since we left the train station?" Twilight asked. Rarity had a skeptical look on her face.

"Tell me do you really want to know about him or do you want to know if he's a threat to us?" Rarity asked.

"That ain't what she meant Rare, at least I hope that's not what she meant." Applejack said looking at Twilight.

"Well if that's true then, why don't you ask him yourself?" Rarity asked. All the girls except for Applejack looked away from Rarity.

"Oh I see you're all scared of him, aren't you?" Rarity accused. Starlight then spoke up.

"We're not scared of him, we're just being cautious." She said looking away.

"I thought we all agreed you would give him a chance, Pinkie's the only one of you that is making an honest effort. I'd expect this from Applejack, Rainbow and maybe Starlight, but not from the you Fluttershy and especially not from you Twilight, you're the Princess of Friendship for Celestia's sake." Rarity said glaring at her friends.

"That maybe but I need to make sure the citizens are safe from a potential threat." Twilight said before quickly covering her muzzle. Rarity glared even harder at the girls.

"I believe were done talking." With that Rarity walked off.

"Nice one Twilight." Applejack said.

"Come on Applejack don't be like that, besides we were all thinking it." Starlight said.

"Not really I stood up for him back at the castle remember and so did Fluttershy and Pinkie, I may not know him that well, but I'm willing to give him a chance." Applejack said as she started to walk in Rarity's direction. Fluttershy did the same even though she was bit shy, she wanted to really get to know Natsu and Coco.

"I can't believe I just said that." Twilight said feeling guilty.

"Hey if you didn't I would have." Rainbow said.

"Yes we know you would Rainbow, but that's not the problem, the problem is that Rarity is right and I refused to admit it." Twilight said hanging her head.

"Oh come on don't tell me you actually feel bad because you shouldn't." Rainbow said crossing her hooves.

"I don't know Rainbow even I'm feeling a little guilty here and you know how good I am at holding a grudge against someone. So if I'm starting to feel guilty now I know we did something wrong." Starlight said looking down. Rainbow couldn't really deny that Starlight did spend most of last year spying and plotting to get revenge on them.

"Ok you may have a point." Rainbow sighed. Twilight then looked up. "Come on, let's see if we can make this right." She said as she Rainbow and Starlight started walking over to the others.

 _A few minutes earlier.._

Rarity was walking over to Natsu, Coco, and Pinkie with the same glare she gave Twilight on her face.

"The nerve of her, how dare she talk about Natsu like that." She thought to herself.

"Hey Rare you ok?" Natsu asked snapping Rarity out of her thoughts. "Rarity composed herself before speaking.

"Yes Natsu I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Anyway, What did I miss?" She asked Coco.

"Well Pinkie and Natsu were thinking of having an eating contest, but I talked them out of it. You told me how much Pinkie can eat and I know how much Natsu can eat." Coco said with a smirk.

"Hey I don't eat that much." Natsu said.

"That's a full blown lie, last year when you visited me you ate over half the food in my house." Coco said. Rarity looked at Natsu shocked.

"Is that true?" she asked him. He nodded.

"I don't get it how can you eat so much and yet look so...built." Rarity asked.

"I asked the same question, but I never got an answer." Coco said scratching her head.

"And you never will." Natsu said with a smile. Coco and Rarity just rolled their eyes while Pinkie just laughed.

"Come on let's get back to the party, Rarity where are your friends at?" Natsu asked. Rarity's face turned to anger, but she quickly composed herself.

"I'm afraid the rest of my friends won't be joining us tonight." She said.

"They still don't like him, do they?" Coco asked. Rarity nodded.

"Well their loss let's just enjoy ourselves." Coco said with a smile.

"I'm with Coco I'm starving, let's get some...Hey look." Natsu said pointing at Applejack and Fluttershy. Rarity glared at the two as they walked up.

"What do you two want?" She asked in an angry tone. Fluttershy flinched, but Applejack stepped forward.

"Look Rare..no Natsu I know me and the others haven't exactly been fair to you since we met and Shy and I would like to apologize for that." AJ said looking down. Fluttershy then stepped forward.

"We had no right to judge you and even though the others maybe cautious of you, we want to get to know you better, I mean if that's ok with you." She said in her usual timid voice. To say Rarity was shocked was an understatement, although she was mad she knew Fluttershy would come around eventually, but she didn't expect Applejack to come around this fast. Natsu looked at the two mare in front of him for a few seconds before smiling.

"It's all cool girls, I'm not one to hold a grudge." He said.

"That's a full blown lie, you still haven't gotten over Gray eating your apple pie." Coco said with a smirk.

"That jerk knew I was going to eat that pie and he just ate it to spite me." Natsu said pouting.

"Oh will you get over it, it's just a pie." Coco said.

"Coco, Natsu, You're both getting off topic." Rarity giggling.

"Oh sorry, but yea you both seem cool so...sure I'll give you guys a chance." Natsu said with a smile. Applejack and Fluttershy both smiled back.

"Thank you kindly Natsu." Applejack said tipping her hat.

"Yes, you won't regret this." Flutterhsy said.

"I should hope not." Coco said.

"Come on Coco be nice." Natsu said nudging his sister.

"Aye sir." Coco said with a sigh.

"Good now can we eat now?" Natsu asked.

"I'm with Natsu I'm starving." Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Rarity asked with a smile. Everypony began to walk over to the snack table, but Rarity was stopped by a hoof on her back and turned to see Twilight, Rainbow and Starlight.

"What now?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Twilight stepped forward.

"Look Rarity...I crossed the line with what I said." Twilight said.

"That's putting it mildly." Rarity said with a glare.

"I know and I'm sorry." Twilight said looking down.

"If you're really sorry then apologize to Natsu not me." Rarity said walking away. Twilight's ears flattened after hearing that.

"Wow she's really mad at us." Rainbow said.

"I can't say I blame her, we were pretty awful to her friends." Starlight said.

"So now what?" Rainbow asked.

"We talk to Natsu and ask him to forgive us." Twilight said with a look of determination.

"Twilight's right we have to apologize." Starlight said with the same determined look.

"Fine, but I'm still keeping an eye on him." Rainbow said. The other two nodded and began walking over to Natsu, but stopped when they saw him and Pinkie in the middle of an eating contest and he was winning.

"Um...let's just wait til after the party." Twilight said. Rainbow and Starlight nodded.

 _TimeSkip_

After a few hours, Natsu and Pinkie were both passed out on the floor from their eating contest.

"I can't believe it Natsu won and I looked like he didn't even try." Rarity said looking at Natsu.

"Natsu's been a bottomless pit ever since we were kids, so this is pretty normal." Coco said with a smile.

"Wow I can't believe he beat Pinkie." Applejack said impressed.

"I just hope he doesn't get a stomach ache." Fluttershy said with concern.

"I wouldn't worry about that Natsu has a very strong stomach he'll be fine." Coco said smiling. The Mares all laughed, Rarity then stopped and looked back at Natsu.

" _You certainly are a handful aren't you Natsu_." Rarity thought with a smile on her face.

"Hey Rarity, why are you looking at Natsu like that?" Applejack asked.

"Oh I know why she's looking at him." Coco said with a smirk.

"It's not like that Coco now drop it." Rarity said with a small blush on her face.

"Oh I see, Rare's got a new crush." Applejack said smirking as well.

"Oh my Rarity you just met him." Fluttershy said.

"It's not like that I swear!." Rarity said blushing even harder. The mares laughed at Rarity's outburst.

"Aw simmer down Rare, you know we're just giving you a hard time." Applejack said.

"Yea calm down." Coco said still giggling a bit. Rarity just turned away pouting.

"Hey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here." Everypony looked to see Natsu awake and with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh sorry bro." Coco said with a sheepish smile.

"Eh it's fine, what were you guys laughing about anyway?" Natsu asked getting up.

"Oh nothing important, how are you feeling?" Rarity asked.

"Now that I've eaten I feel great." Natsu said with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised anyway, are we still heading to the guild tomorrow?" Coco asked.

"Yup I'm sure gramps wants to know about what happened back in Manehattan." Natsu said with a sheepish smile.

"Yea and I bet we're going to get lectured again." Coco said looking down.

"Yea probably." Natsu said.

"Um.. who's gramps?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh Natsu's talking about our Master." Coco said.

"Master...oh right the master of your guild right?" Applejack asked.

"That's right Master Makarov, So what are we going to tell him?" Coco asked.

"Obviously were going to tell him I kicked Blueball's flank." Natsu said with a confident smile.

"Yea that's the smart thing to do, tell the master that you beat up a former royal and next you're probably going to tell him you challenged Princess Celestia." Coco said crossing her hooves.

"That's not funny Coco, you know he'd kill me if I told him that." Natsu said.

"Yea I know, but yea we should tell him when we get back to the guild tomorrow." Coco said.

"Yea, Hey Rarity you want to come with us tomorrow?" Natsu asked. Rarity was taken aback by the question.

"You want me to go to Fairy Tail with you?" Rarity asked.

"Of course it'll be fun." Natsu said with a smile.

"Um Natsu are you sure about this I mean I'm not against her going, but you know the guild can get crazy at times." Coco said.

"Yea I know and Rarity will fit right in." Natsu said still smiling.

"Well alright only if she want's too." Coco said.

"While I would love too, I can't leave Sweetie Belle alone again." Rarity said looking down.

"She can come with us, there are plenty of kids her age at the guild I'm sure she'll have a great time." Natsu said.

"That is true and I think Romeo could use a friend." Coco chimed in.

"Oh oh can I come too, I remember you told us that there are Ponies, gryphons and other species that use all sorts of magic. I want to learn how to fly like Coco." Pinkie said while bouncing up and down.

"Sure the more the merrier, what about you two?" Natsu asked AJ and Fluttershy.

"I'd love to but I have a farm to manage, but maybe another time." Applejack said.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to take care of my animals." Fluttershy said.

"That's fine you guys we understand, so Rarity are you in?" Natsu asked.

"Well I'll ask Sweetie Belle if she's up for it and if she is then yes." Rarity said. Natsu smile and then stood up.

"Alright we head out first thing in the morning." He said.

"Is he always this excitable?" Applejack asked.

"You have no idea." Coco said.

"Hey I have a question, Where is the guild located?' Pinkie asked.

"Oh it's in Fillydelphia, the guild is located right in the center of the city." Coco said.

"Alright road trip." Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"I can see Natsu's not the only excitable one." Coco said with a chuckle.

"That's our Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said. Just then everypony heard a loud yawn and turned to Rarity.

"Oh excuse me, I just a bit tired." She said.

"Yea I guess is getting late, I should be getting back home before Granny Smith starts a search party. I'll see ya'll tomorrow to see ya off." Applejack said walking away.

"Good night." Everypony said waving goodbye to her.

"I should be getting home too, I have to start story time for the animals. Good night everypony." Fluttershy said leaving.

"Goodnight dear, so shall we head out?" Rarity asked. Natsu and Coco both nodded.

"Pinkie thanks for the party it was amazing." Natsu said smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and we'll have plenty more in the future my friend." Pinkie said smiling back at him.

"I can't wait, we'll see you tomorrow morning ." Natsu said.

"Alright good night you guys." With that Natsu, Rarity and Coco made there way out of Sugarcube Corner and back to the boutique.

"Hopefully Sweetie Belle is asleep right now." Rarity said.

"I doubt it I saw her and her friends eating a whole tray of cupcakes. If anything she's probaly jumping on her bed right now." Natsu said smiling.

"That's the last thing we need to deal with tonight." Rarity said putting a hoof on her head.

"Aww come on how bad could-" Coco's muzzle was then covered by Rarity.

"Never say things like that Coco, Trust me I know." She said. Coco nodded and Rarity took her hoof off her muzzle. The trio had arrived at the Boutique only to see Sweetie Belle on the couch reading a book.

"Oh thank goodness, she's not bouncing off the walls." Rarity said.

"Oh hi guys" Sweetie said looking up from her book.

"I'm shocked you're not asleep little one." Coco said sitting down next to Sweetie.

"I'm not that tired." Sweetie said.

"Well that's good because we got something to ask ya." Natsu said smiling.

"Shoot." Sweetie said.

"Well Me and Coco are head back to our guild tomorrow and we wanted to know if you and Rarity would like to come along." Nastsu said.

"Pinkie Pie is also going with us so you can bet it's going to be even more exciting." Coco said.

"I can't deny that Pinkie makes things more interesting so...sure why not." Sweetie said with a smile.

"Alright this is going to be great, I can't wait for you t meet Romeo." Natsu said.

"Who's Romeo?" Sweetie asked.

"He's a colt around your age, he doesn't have many friends." Coco said.

"Why not?" Sweetie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well most of the colts and fillies don't think being a mage is all that cool and that make fun of him because his father is a mage and part of our guild." Coco said looking down.

"That's awful." Sweetie said.

"Yea I know, but I think he'll feel better if he meets someone his age who won't torment him." Coco said. Sweetie Belle then stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for I'm going to go pack." She said running upstairs.

"Well that went easier than I thought." Rarity said.

"I knew she would want to go." Natsu said with a grin.

"Alright now that we got that out of the way, Can we go to sleep now?" Coco asked with a yawn. Rarity yawned as well.

"I think that's a good idea, we have a big day tomorrow." She said.

"Yea time to hit the hay." Natsu said stretching.

"Alright you both have I goodnight, I'm going up to my room." Rarity said leaving.

"Goodnight." Coco and Natsu said simultaneously. With that Rarity went to her room, closed the door and laid on her bed.

"These last few days have been nothing but crazy and all it took was me meeting a Pegasus stallion with fire powers. Not that I regret it, Natsu is a good stallion even if he's a little rough. I'm lucky to have met him, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now." Rarity said to herself thinking of how Natsu fought Blueblood for her and blushing while doing so. She then began to shake her head frantically. "I must be more tired than I thought, I need to sleep." Rarity then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _TimeSkip_

It was around 10:30 in the Morning and Natsu, Coco, Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie were on the train headed to Fillydelphia and The Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Applejack and Fluttershy saw them off earlier and packed them all a lunch for later.

"Let me off this train.." Natsu said sickly.

"Wow you really do have bad motion sickness." Pinkie said staring at Natsu.

"Aye." Coco said nodding. Rarity then put a hoof on Natsu's back.

"Don't worry darling, we're almost there." She said rubbing his back.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sweetie asked.

"He'll be fine, this always happens when he travels." Coco said with a smile.

"If you say so." Sweetie said. The train soon stopped and the conductor spoke over the speakers.

"Attention passengers, we are now in Fillydelphia, please grab your luggage and exit the train." He said.

"ALRIGHT WE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu yelled with a grin on his face.

"You are such a wimp." Coco said shaking her head.

"Wow he's just as hyper as me when he wants too." Pinkie said with a smile.

"You might be right about that." Rarity said giggling along with Sweetie Belle.

"Stop making fun of me!" Natsu said irritated. Everypony laughed at him out burst.

"Alright come on everypony, let's get to the guild." Coco said. Everypony nodded, grabbed their things and exited the train. While walking through the city, Rarity noticed a familiar face in the city.

"Pinkie is that Lyra over there?" She asked her friend. Pinkie looked over to also see Lyra talking to two other ponies.

"Yup that's Lyra alright." She said.

"Oh you two know Lyra?" Natsu asked.

"Yes lives in Ponyville like us, why is she here?" Rarity asked.

"She's a member of our guild, she uses air magic." Coco said.

"She strong too, she almost beat me once.. almost." Natsu said with a smile.

"Hey, what's that huge building over there?" Pinkie asked. Everypony turned to see an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Saddle Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Saddle Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. Rarity noticed the symbol on the banner and realized the it was the same one on Natsu's fore hoof and Coco's neck.

"I get it that's the Symbol of your guild." Rarity said.

"That's right Rarity, that symbol is the guilds pride." Coco said.

"Wow so this is the Guild hall?" Pinkie asked jumping up and down.

"Sure is." Natsu said. "This is so cool." Sweetie said getting excited.

"Just wait til you see the inside Sweetie." Coco said.

"What are we waiting for then, I'll lead the way." Natsu said, but before he opened the door he was punched in the muzzle and sent a couple feet.

"Welcome back Match Stick!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Fairy Tail…_

 _R: You want me to go to Fairy Tail with you?_

 _N: Of course it'll be fun_

 _P: Oh can I go to?_

 _N: Sure the more the merrier._

 _SB: Who's Romeo?_

 _N: A colt about your age, he could use a friend._

 _P: Wow so that's the guild hall?_

 _?: Welcome back, Matchstick!_

 _Fairy Tail: Snow Fairy_.

"Welcome back, Matchstick!" Everyone turned to see a unicorn stallion with a white coat similar to Rarity's, a black mane, and his cutie mark was a sword made out of ice. He was also wearing a white jacket with a red shirt underneath. Natsu got right up and glared at the stallion.

"You cold hearted bas-" "Natsu language, there's a filly here." Rarity said cutting Natsu off. Natsu immediately stopped talking, but continued to glare at the stallion who had a look of shock on his face.

"Wow you actually got flame for brains to stop." The stallion said. Rarity ran over to Natsu.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yea I'm cool, it'll take more than a punch from this jerk to keep me down." Natsu said with a smile. Rarity smiled back and then glared stallion who punched Natsu.

"How dare you hurt my friend you brute." Rarity said angrily. The stallion was taken aback by this.

"Wow flame head to think you'd find a mare that actually cares about you." He said with a cocky smile. Rarity blushed at what he said, but before she could say anything Coco put a hoof on her shoulder.

"It's fine Rarity, this is normal." Coco said with a smile.

"Natsu getting punched by some random stallion is normal?" Sweetie asked.

"He's not a random stallion though, Rarity, Pinkie, Sweetie, this is Gray Fullbuster." Coco said.

"Nice to meet ya" Gray said. Sweetie and Rarity both waved without saying anything, but Pinkie on the other hoof was...staring at Gray with a small blush on her face.

" _Wow he's cute_." Pinkie thought to herself.

"Why the heck did you hit me Frosty?" Natsu asked in an angry tone.

"Because one I felt like it and two you destroyed almost half on Manehattan." Gray said.

"You know about that Gray?" Coco asked.

"Are you kidding, everypony's talking about it." Gray said.

"I shouldn't really be that shocked, Blueblood caused quite an uproar the other day." Rarity said.

"You talk as if you were there." Gray said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was there, along with Coco and Natsu." Rarity said.

"Good now we have witnesses to this idiot's stupidity." Gray said with a smile. Rarity's was really getting tired of this stallion insulting Natsu, but Coco spoke up before she could say anything.

"It's not Natsu's fault Gray, he was saving us from the jerk Blueblood and his guards." Coco said.

"Blueblood...oh the prince, wait saving you what did he do?" Gray asked.

"That jerk attacked us in my own house." Coco said angrily. Gray face immediately turned serious hearing that.

"Not only that he knocked Rarity unconscious, I should have hit him twice as hard for that." Natsu said. Rarity smiled upon hearing this and blushed.

"Where is the creep now?" Gray asked.

"We don't know, he escaped from the Canterlot dungeon two days ago." Rarity said looking down.

"Wait what, you didn't tell me he escaped." Sweetie Belle said frantically.

"Don't worry Sweetie, with everypony looking for him I doubt we'll be hearing from him again." Rarity said.

"Oh good." Sweetie said with a sigh of relief.

"Yea and if does come back, I'll give him a beatdown he'll never forget." Natsu said with a confident smile.

"Oh please, you'd just let him get away again." Gray said.

"What did you say droopy eyes?" Natsu said angrily.

"You heard me you mouth breather." Gray said back.

"That's it you wanna go snowball, then let's go!" Natsu said as fire engulfed his wings.

"Bring it on dragon colt." Gray said as his horn began to glow. Rarity began to worry, but Coco quickly got in between the two.

"Both of you knock it off, we have guests and I'd rather you two not fight while they are here!" Coco said glaring at the two stallions.

Natsu then looked over to Sweetie Belle and Pinkie who looked at him with slight fear, but what really caught his eye was Rarity who was looking at him with a worried look on her face. As soon as Natsu saw Rarity's face, he let his flames die down and he walked over to her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you like that, this is kinda normal for me and the ice princess over there." Natsu said looking down. Gray and Coco looked at Natsu with shocked looks on their faces.

"Ok seriously, What the heck is wrong with him? He's never backed down that easily." Gray said.

"Natsu being the better stallion…..I'd never thought I'd see the day." Coco said. Rarity looked at Natsu before smiling at him.

"I can see why you fight with him so much, he's a jerk." She said. Natsu looked at her in shock for a few seconds before laughing.

"Finally someone who agrees with me." He said with a smile.

"HEY!" Gray yelled angrily. Coco and Sweetie Belle giggled, but Pinkie just rolled her eyes. Gray regained his composure and walked over to the group.

"How about we start this over, I'm Gray Fullbuster." He said. Pinkie obviously spoke up first.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie." She said with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Pinkie." Gray said smiling back. Pinkie blushed again giggled a bit.

"I'm Rarity dear, pleasure to meet to and this is my sister Sweetie Belle." Rarity said gesturing to her sister.

"Um..hi." Sweetie said still hiding behind Rarity.

"Hey don't worry kiddo, I'm not going to hurt ya promise." Gray said with a smile. Sweetie saw the smile on his face and she smiled back.

"Ok!" She said nodding her head. Gray nodded back at her and then looked to Natsu.

"Let's finish this later flame head, right now let's introduce our guests to the guild." He said.

"Finally something we can agree on, come on Rare!" Natsu said grabbing Rarity's hoof. Rarity nodded and the two proceeded inside.

"She so likes him." Coco said with a smirk.

"She does?" Gray asked.

"You're just as dense as Natsu." Coco said as she and Sweetie walked past Gray.

"HEY!" Gray yelled.

"I don't think you're dense, you seem like a fun guy to me." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Thanks Pinkie, come on." Gray said smiling at her. Pinkie blushed a bit before following him in.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu said as he kicked the guild doors open.

Rarity took in her surroundings and she was simply blown away. The inside of the guild looked like a small old time restaurant and not only that it was filled with every every species she'd ever heard of. "Wow!" Was all Rarity could say as she was blown away by what she was seeing. Pinkie and Sweetie were equally impressed and both had smiles on their faces.

"This is so cool." Sweetie said.

"I know and I thought the outside was incredible." Pinkie said. "Just wait til you get to know everyone, you'll love it even more." Gray said. Just then a pegasus with a brown mane and buck teeth landed in front of Natsu.

"So I here you went all out in Manehattan Natsu, you had you go starting troub-Ahug!" Before the pegasus could finish his sentence, Natsu kicked him in the muzzle.

"Natsu, why did you do that?" Rarity asked frantically.

"Because I know this punk is the one you blabbed to Gramps!" Natsu said angrily. "Hey it's not my fault you went on a rampage and besides I was just passing along a rumor!" The pegasus said. "So you admit it you jerk!" Natsu said.

"That's it you wanna fight!?" The Pegasus asked.

"Let's go!" Natsu said before tackling the pegasus and ended up crashing into a table. In just a few seconds, the rest of guild was in al All-out Brawl. Rarity could only look in awe at what was transpiring.

"What just happened?" Rarity asked herself.

"This is normal around here." Rarity turned to Gray who was shaking his head.

"Wow this place is lively." Pinkie said smiling. "Yea it really is, but why is everypony fighting " Sweetie asked.

"Like Gray said this is normal for our guild, alright everypony how about we all just- AHHH!" Coco was cut off by someone throwing a chair in her face and knocking her into a wall.

"Coco! Are you alright dear?" Rarity asked running over to her friend. Coco immediately stood up and walked past Rarity.

"THAT'S IT, YOU JERKS WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" Coco yelled before joining the brawl and punching a griffon. Rarity was shocked she knew Coco was more assertive than she was letting on, but this was way beyond her expectations.

"Um Rarity, that was Coco right?" Sweetie asked. Rarity didn't answer, all she could do was watch the brawl in front of her.

"Way to follow the bandwagon Coco, seriously you're supposed to be the voice of reason and instead you're just- Ugh!" Gray was cut off by Natsu throwing a table at him.

"Will you shut up, nopony cares about what you have to say Ice Prick." Natsu said.

"Oh you're dead Flame for Brains." Gray said running over to Natsu. Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie were all dumbfounded by what they were seeing.

"Should we do something?" Pinkie asked. "I don't think there is anything we can do." Rarity said.

"You got that right ladies, a real stallion never backs down from a fight." The three looked behind them to see a huge unicorn stallion walking up to them. He had a tan coat, a spikey white mane and a scar under his right eye.

" _This brute of a stallion is Elfman, a muscle bound wizard who believes all you need to solve any problem is two strong hooves_."

Elfman then raised his forearm in the air. "I'm a real Stallion, you want me to prove it too ya!" He said.

"Is he encouraging them?" Sweetie asked.

"I think so." Pinkie answered. Just then without warning, Natsu and Gray both turned to Elfman and punched him into a wall.

"THEY KNOCKED HIM OUT THAT EASILY!" Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie said simultaneously.

"Yup saw that coming, so you ladies here for a drink or what?" The girls then turned to a young earth pony sitting at the guild's bar. She also had a tan coat, a long brown mane and brown eyes.

" _This lovely mare is Cana Alberona, she holds the title of Fairy Tail's 'Heaviest Drinker_."

"You see I don't date the Stallions here because they have no class." Cana said before grabbing a huge barrel of booze and chugging it down.

"And she says they have no class." Rarity said.

"This place is amazing, can we live here?" Pinkie asked with a smile.

"Pinkie are you crazy, there isn't one sane pony in the whole place." Rarity said.

"Rarity, is that you?" Rarity turned to see the very last person she would expect to see her.

"F….Fleur! What are you doing here.

" _This is Fleur-de-lis, a beautiful mare known as the most famous model in all of Equestria. She is currently an employee at Fairy Tail_."

"Well I work here darling." Fleur said with a smile.

"Y...y….YOU...work here?!" Rarity said in shock.

"Yup for about 6 years now, I grew up in this guild actually. Pretty lively here, huh?" Fleur asked.

"You mean you're use to all of this?" Sweetie asked.

"Oh yes, but I just leave them all alone when they get like this and beside I-GAH!" Fleur was cut off by a table knocking her over. "I think it's kinda fun don't you think." she said before passing out.

"Ah Fleur Darling!" Rarity said running to her friend.

"Ugh it's too loud, so much for having a drink to relax." Cana said before turning away from the bar and holding up a weird looking card. "That' enough everyone, suggest you knock it off." She said and as she did the card began to glow and a light blue magic circle appeared in front of her.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Gray said as horn began to glow and a white magic circle appeared in front of him. Elman raised his right hoof in the and a purple magic circle appeared in above him. Soon his entire forearm was made completely out of stone.

"I'm ready for you punks, bring it!" Natsu said igniting his wings. Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie were all shocked and worried by what they were seeing.

"Um Coco, do they always fight like this?" Rarity asked.

"Aye." Coco said with a smile.

"Well you don't sound too worried." Rarity said.

"That's because the Master should be here in a about-" "WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" Rarity, Sweetie and Pinkie all turned around once again, but this time what they saw left them slack jawed.

There was a huge shadowy looking titan with huge wing towering over them and everyone else in the guild. Everyone in the guild immediately stopped fight and looked up at the titan in front of them.

"Oh master, welcome back." Fleur said with a smile. The titan nodded.

"DID YOU SAY MASTER!?" Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie yelled.

"HAHAHAH! Oh Luna, talk about a bunch of babies. Look like I've won this fi-UGH!" Natsu was cut off by the titan who stepped on him.

"Hush up boy, hmmm it seems like we have three new recruits!" The Titan said looking at Rarity Pinkie and Sweetie.

"You bet we are." Pinkie said with a smile only to have her mouth covered by Rarity.

"Well in that case, AHHHHHHH!" The Titan began to yell and glow causing the three girls to take a few steps back, but then he started….shrinking.

"Wait what!" Sweetie asked in shock. After a few second, the titan that towered over them all was now a old looking Gargoyle about their height. He had a brown coat, white wings and he was wearing a silly Blue and orange hat.

"Nice to meet you ladies, Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm sorry for the rude welcome, I hope you can forgive my kids." The gargoyle said with a bow. The two Mare and the young filly just stared at the gargoyle in shock.

"Fleur….is he the one in charge?" Rarity asked.

"You bet, girls allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov." Fleur said with a smile. Before they could say anything, Makarov spread his wings and flew up to the second floor balcony. All the guild members looked up to him knowing what he was going to say.

"You stupid kids have done it again, just look at the complaints I've been getting from the 'Magic Council' because of you all." Makarov said holding a stack of papers. "I mean really all you kids are good for is getting everyone in equestria mad at me." He said shaking with anger. Everyone in the guild just looked down in shame. Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie kinda felt bad for the guild and wondering what they could have done to make everyone so mad.

"However...I say to heck with the 'Magic Council'." Makarov said he set fire to all the papers and threw them in the air. Natsu saw this a jumped up to catch it and eat it. "Now listen up kids, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't just some miraculous power, It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is keep following rules, than our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild NUMBER 1!" Makarov said pointing to the air. Everyone in the began to cheer and point to the sky. Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie all looked on with smiles on their faces.

"So how about it girls, you want in?" Coco said smiling as well.

"I'm in!" Pinkie said jumping up and down. Rarity on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic as Pinkie.

"While the guild seems fun, I don't want Sweetie Belle to be accustomed to fighting." Rarity said.

"Aww come on Rare." Rarity turned to see Natsu and Gray walking up the group.

"Yea Fairy Tail is a lot more than just fighting, it's about making friends, going on adventures and most of all having fun." Gray said.

"For once I agree with Frosty over here, our guild is the best." Natsu said with a smile. Rarity saw his smile and was about to reconsider, but she knew her sister had to come first.

"Well only if Sweetie Belle is ok with it." Rarity said. Everypony turned to the young filly who surprisingly wasn't paying any attention to them. Sweetie was too busy staring at a colt about her age with a peach coat, a purple mane and onyx eyes like Natsu.

"Who is that? Sweetie asked pointing at the colt.

"Huh….oh that's Romeo, the colt I told you about." Natsu said.

"You didn't say he was was cute." Sweetie unconsciously before covering her muzzle.

"Oh my little sister's got a crush." Rarity teased.

"She liiikes him." Coco said smiling. Sweetie looked away with a blush on her face.

"What's wrong Sweetie, your face is all red. You got a fever or something?" Natsu asked. Rarity just rolled her eyes and giggled at Natsu's obliviousness.

"Well I guess it's settled then. Coco we're joining the guild." Rarity said with a smile.

"Alright this is going to be a blast!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir! Hey Fleur, can you grab the Fairy Tail Stamp? We have three new members." Coco said proudly. Fleur nodded and used her magic to levitate a rubber stamper over to Coco. Coco grabbed the stamper and walked over to Rarity.

"Alright Rarity, where do you want your guild mark to be?" Coco asked. Rarity thought about this for a minute before smiling.

"Can I get it on my right fore hoof please?" Rarity asked.

"Alright just hold still." Coco said before she put the stamp on Rarity's fore hoof. Once she removed it a purple 'Fairy Tail' mark appeared on Rarity.

"I must say, it is a beautiful mark." Rarity said admiring her new guild mark.

"Oh my turn, my turn!' Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok, where do you want yours to be?" Coco asked.

"I want it on my neck like you do!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"You got it." Coco said putting the stamp on Pinkie's neck. Coco then removed the stamp to reveal a light blue 'Fairy Tail' mark now on Pinkie's neck.

"Rarity, I need a mirror." Pinkie said. Rarity nodded and pulled a small compact out of her saddle bag. Pinkie opened the compact and looked at her new guild mark.

"I love it and I love the color." Pinkie said.

"What about me, do I get one?" Sweetie asked.

"Of course you do, where would you like it." Coco asked with a smile. Sweetie thought about it for a minute before speaking up.

"I want it on my left fore hoof." Sweetie said. Coco nodded and put the stamp on Sweetie's fore hoof. Once it was removed, a pink 'Fairy Tail' mark appeared on Sweetie.

"Yes!" Sweetie said in excitement.

"It seems our new friends have officially joined us I see." Everypony looks to see Master Makarov walking towards them.

"You bet Master, I think things are going to be crazy around here." Fleur said with a smile.

"Things were crazy before these three showed up." Gray said.

"Crazy or not, it's gonna be a lot of fun." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Aye sir!" Coco said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, I hope enjoy this little side story to "Rarity's Fairy Tail". Get ready for some Equestria Girls fun everyone.

RFT:EG: Chap.1

 _Location: Outside of Canterlot High,_

"Sweet, we finally made it." A boy said as he and a girl next to him were standing in front of the school.

"Aye, this is going to be great." the girl said excitingly.

"You bet, I'm all fired up!" The boy said with a toothy smile.

 _Location: Cheerilee's classroom_

"What do you mean you have to cancel!?" Rarity said in a shocked tone. Flash was standing in front of her and had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but I have to go out of town with my parents for a funeral tonight. You sure you can't find someone else to model this male clothing line of yours?" Flash asked.

"No I don't and the presentation is two days away, I'll never find another boy with the right look in time." Rarity said.

"I'm sorry Rarity, really I am." With that Flash went back to his desk. Rarity then put her head down on her desk.

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe this. No what am I going to do, I can't show up to the presentation without a male model." Rarity said in a sad tone. Just then, Ms. Cheerilee walked into the room and everyone immediately gets into their seats.

"Good morning everyone." Cheerilee said with a smile.

"Morning teach." Everyone said back to her.

"I hope everyone studied for their Algebra test today." Cheerilee said grabbing a stack of papers off her desk. Rarity quickly lifted her head and stared at her teacher with horror and shock.

"What test!?" She asked.

" I announced this earlier this week, don't you remember?" Cheerilee asked placing a paper on Rarity's desk. Rarity tried to think back, but nothing came to her.

" _Oh this day just keeps getting better and better_." She thought to herself.

 _Location: Principal Celestia's office_

"Alright, Natsu Dragneel and Coco Pommel, correct?" Celestia asked the two new students in front of her.

"That's right." The boy now known as Natsu said.

"Aye." The girl known as Coco said.

"Well you two, I'd like to welcome you both to Canterlot High and I hope you both will enjoy yourselves for the next two years." Celestia said with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Coco said smiling back at his. "Yeah thanks." Natsu said. Celestia nodded and handed the two new students a piece of paper.

"These are your schedules for the year, I hope you both will get along with all the students and the teachers." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Coco said.

"You go it." Natsu said.

"You both better get a move on, classes have already started." Celestia said. Natsu and Coco both nodded and walked out of the office.

"Alright I got for Economics right now, who do you have Natsu?" Coco asked.

"Um... for….Algebra, Oh man!" Natsu said with a groan.

"Starting off the day with your worst subject, ouch." Coco said rubbing Natsu's back.

"Ugh!" Natsu said.

"Come on bro, it won't be that bad." Coco said.

"Hopefully you're right, I'll see you later sis." Natsu said walking off to class.

"Don't get into trouble." Coco said to him.

"No promises." Natsu said with a smirk. Coco just rolled her eyes and proceeded to her classroom.

 _Location: 's Classroom_

" _Someone kill me_!" Rarity thought as she struggled with her exam. _"I was so worried about the presentation on Saturday, I forgot all about this exam and now I'm going to have wing it_." She thought as she gritted her teeth. Just then, a knock came from the classroom door.

"Come in." Cheerilee said. The door opened to reveal a boy with tan colored skin, onyx colored eyes, and rose colored hair. He wore white pants which were held up by a red belt, a white t-shirt with a red jacket over it, red shoes and a white scarf that looked like it was made out of some sort of scales around his neck. The entire class just looked at the boy in awe.

"Oh my gosh, he's hot!" Flitter whispered.

"You got that right." Cloudchaser whispered back.

"He seems a little weird to me." Flash said.

"Agreed I mean, what guy has pink hair?" Norman asked. Everyone started to talk about the rose haired boy, but Rarity just stared at him with.

" _Those pants, that jacket, that scarf they're amazing_." Rarity thought to herself.

"Ah you must be the new student, Mr...Dragneel?" Cheerilee asked.

"That's me, Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you all." Natsu said with a toothy smile. The girls were immediately in love with Natsu's trademark smile.

"He's mine." Minuette whispered with a blush on her face.

"You wish." Twinkleshine whispered back.

"Yea, let me have him." Moondancer said also with a blush on her face. The boys just gave Natsu either a look of shock or of anger.

"You can't be serious, this guy's a lady killer." Flash said glaring at Natsu.

"I don't think he's doing it on purpose." Microchips said.

"He seems cool to me." Sandalwood said. Rarity also looked at the boy with slight interest.

" _Hmmm….IDEA~!"_ Rarity thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"Everyone back to your exams! Well Natsu, I'd like to Welcome you to Canterlot High. As you can see we're in the middle of an exam right now, so why don't you find an empty desk and wait until everyone is finished." Cheerilee said.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said with a nod. He then looked around for an empty seat, he then saw a seat next to a certain purple haired girl and walked over to it.

"Mind if I sit here?" Natsu asked. Rarity looked up to see the Natsu with a smile on his face.

"O..o..of course." Rarity stuttered.

"Thanks." Natsu said taking the seat next to her. Rarity then began to look Natsu over.

" _Body type is right, just a bit taller and his eyes are perfect. I think I found my new model...well maybe….hopefully_." Rarity thought with a smile on her face. Natsu noticed that Rarity was staring at him.

"Um...is something wrong?" Natsu asked awkwardly. Rarity then snapped out of her thoughts and began to blush.

"Oh uh no dear, I'm just….um... admiring you clothes. They look wonderful on you." Rarity said hoping he would buy her lie.

"Oh thanks, my sister Coco made them for me." Natsu said. This caught Rarity's attention.

"Your sister made those for you?" She asked.

"Yea, she a nut about designing outfits and stuff like that." Natsu said.

"Is that so, well-" " , you're in the middle of an exam." Cheerilee said causing Rarity to flinch and go back to her exam. Natsu began to snicker and looked at Rarity.

" _This is to be an interesting year_." Natsu thought to himself.

 _Timeskip to lunch_

"He bailed on you!?" Rainbow said with shock.

"Yes, he has to go to a funeral this weekend." Rarity said looking down. Sunset then put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rare, can't you find someone to fill in for him?" She asked. Rarity's mind went straight to the new boy in her class, but she had just met him and asking him out of the blue would be rude.

"No, Flash was the only one who fit the style of the outfits I made." Rarity said before taking a bite out of her apple.

"Oh come on now, there has to be someone." Applejack said. Rarity just shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to pull out of the presentation." She said.

"Rarity, you can't do that." Fluttershy said in a worried tone.

"Yea, this is your chance to get your work out of Canterlot City and into the world." Sci-Twi said. Rarity sighed.

"I thank you all for the enthusiasm, but without a model I can't do anything." She said.

"Oh oh, I got an idea!" Pinkie said in excitement.

"Pinkie, you're not dressing up as a guy…..again." Rarity said.

"Aww." Pinkie said crossing her arms. Everyone else at the table raised a brow at this.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Sunset asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Rarity said shaking her head. Before anything else could be said, dome of the girls in the cafeteria began squealing over something.

"There he is." Moondancer said.

"That's the guys you told us about?" Vinyl asked with shock in her voice.

"We told you he was hot." Flitter said with a smile.

"Yea, but you didn't say he was that hot." Mystery Mint said.

"Who's the girl next to him?" Twinkleshine asked.

"Oh please, don't let that be his girlfriend." Lemon Hearts prayed. The Humane 7 all wondered what the girls were talking about and turned to see Natsu walking with Coco.

"W...who is that?" Fluttershy asked with a small blush on her face.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Sunset said with a smirk.

"Whoa there Sunset, you don't even know the guy." Applejack said.

"Did I not just imply that I was going to get to know him?" Sunset said as she kept staring at Natsu. Applejack just shook her head.

"You can't really blame her Applejack, look at him." Sci-Twi said gesturing to the boy.

"Aw not you too Twi, he's just a regular guy like every other guy in this school." Applejack said.

"I'm with AJ he's cute, but not that cute." Pinkie said taking a bite of her pudding. Rainbow nodded in agreement, but she also stole some quick glances at Natsu. Sunset shrugged her shoulders.

"Your loss, now I just need to his name." She said.

"His name's Natsu Dragneel." Everyone turned to Rarity, who was also staring at Natsu.

"You know him?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yes and no, He just transferred in and he sits next to me in math." Rarity said.

"Why didn't you say anything, what's he like?" Sunset asked.

"I can't say much, we only talked for about two minutes before I went back to my exam. He does seem nice though." Rarity said.

"Well that's something I guess." Sunset said shrugging her shoulders. Rarity just sighed and looked to Natsu again.

" _Well, I guess he is kinda cute_."

 _With Natsu and Coco_

"Well someone's popular." Coco said as she and Natsu sat down at an empty table.

"Ah shut it." Natsu said.

"Oh come on Natsu, don't pretend you don't like the attention." Coco said nudging Natsu with a sly smile on her face.

"Not really, it's weird having everyone staring at me...especially the girls." Natsu said.

"That means they like you Natsu." Coco said with a smile.

"They don't even know me." Natsu said.

"That won't stop them from trying to get to know you, who know you might find yourself a girlfriend by the end of the month." Coco said with a chuckle. Natsu just gave Coco a deadpanned expression.

"That'll be the day." He said taking a bite out of his salad. Coco giggle.

"It maybe sooner than you think." She said. Natsu just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said taking another bite of his salad.

"Anyway, how was Algebra?" Coco asked.

"Well, since everyone was taking an exam I got to relax." Natsu said with a smile.

"You got off easy bro." Coco said. "You're telling me. What about you, how were your classes so far." Natsu asked.

"They were great, I have an amazing English teacher and I met this one girl in my Geography class. Her name is Starlight and she seems pretty cool." Coco said.

"Nice to see you making friends sis." Natsu said smiling at her.

"Thanks, did you meet anyone interesting in any of your classes?" Coco asked. Natsu thought back to his classes this morning and no one really stuck out...well except one person.

"Well, there was this one girl I sit next to in Algebra. She seemed nice enough a little weird, but nice." Natsu said.

"Really, what's her name?" Coco asked.

"Uh...i'm not sure I never got a chance to ask since she was taking her exam. I think the teacher called her...Belle." Natsu said scratching his head.

"Belle huh, well I'm sure you'll see her later on." Coco said. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess." He said.

 _Timeskip with the Rainbooms_

"Finally, time for practice!" Rainbow said as she and the girls all headed to the music room.

"Agreed, I need to relieve some stress." Rarity said putting a hand on her head.

"Well between the loss of your model and the brutal algebra test I can understand why." Sunset said putting a hand on Rarity's shoulder.

"Cheer up Rarity, it'll be ok." Pinkie said smiling at the fashionista. Rarity nodded and smiled back.

"I know." She said.

"Good now let's- do you guys hear that?" Rainbow asked as she and the girls got closer to the music room. Upon looking in, the girls saw Natsu and Coco both with guitars in their hands. Natsu had an electic on him while Coco had an acoustic.

 _ **A/N:** Search for 'Natewanttobattle-Fairy Tail opening 1.'_

 _Rarity's Fairy Tail EG: Snow Fairy_

 _Natsu_

 _Hey Fairy_

 _Where you going?_

 _I'm trying to assemble all this light_

 _I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright!_

 _(Oh Yea)_

 _Now do you hear the voices_

 _Calling out your name?_

 _(Oh Yea)_

 _Because I lost my voice while_

 _Doing the same_

 _(Oh Yea)_

 _I'll never quit until I feel your beating heart_

 _(Oh Yea Oh Yea)_

 _The sun and moon have joined in celebration_

 _Have you forgotten their affiliation?_

 _When you're not here to share your laughter with me_

 _I just can't find my inspiration_

 _Natsu and Coco_

 _Now it's snowing_

 _Keep going_

 _Be honest_

 _Keep smiling because_

 _We're approaching_

 _The clock keeps on ticking_

 _And it never stops_

 _Hey Fairy_

 _Where you going_

 _I'm trying to assemble all this light_

 _I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright_

 _Why? Why? Why?_

 _Don't say goodbye_

"We still got it!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Aye sir!" Coco said also smiling. The Rainbooms just stared at the two for a few seconds before Sunset spoke up.

"He's mine." She said with a small blush on her face.

"Screw you, he's mine!" Rainbow said. Fluttershy also had a small blush on her face.

"You two are completely hopeless." Applejack said shaking her head.

"I say again Applejack, can you blame them?" Sci-Twi said blushing as well.

"Those two were amazing." Pinkie said with a smile. Rarity just stared at Natsu for a few seconds.

"Hmmm… maybe...just maybe." She thought putting a hand on her chin. Natsu then turned to the door to see the Rainbooms staring at him and Coco.

"Sis, I think we have an audience." He said pointing at the Rainbooms. Coco turns to see them as well.

"Oh...um hi." She said with an awkward wave. Before anything else could be said, Pinkie ran right up to Natsu and Coco.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU BOTH WERE SO GOOD!" Pinkie said jumping up and down. Coco and Natsu looked to one another, then back to Pinkie and smiled at her.

"Well, thank you." Coco said.

"Yea thanks, we worked really hard on this song." Natsu said.

"Well, i think we all agree when I say your hard work paid off." Sunset said as she and the others walked in. Natsu looked over the girls and noticed a certain purple haired girl.

"Hey,you're the girl I sit next to in Algebra, um….Belle right?" Natsu asked pointing at Rarity. Rarity stared at Natsu for a second before giggling.

"Yes that's me, but i don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Rarity Belle, nice to meet you dear." Rarity said with a smile. Natsu smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you too, the name's Natsu Dragneel and this is my sister Coco." Natsu said gesturing to Coco.

"Hello~" Coco sang.

"Pleasure to meet you dear and these are my friends, Sunset Shimmer."

"Hello~"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Hi."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Sup."

"Applejack."

"Howdy."

"Fluttershy."

"Um..hi."

"And you've already met Pinkie Pie."

"HI!" Pinkie said still jumping up and down.

"I like her." Natsu said smiling Pinkie.

"So do I." Coco said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Fairy Tail…_  
G: Welcome back, Matchstick!  
 _PP: Wow, He's cute._  
 _N: WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!_  
 _R: Fleur, What are you doing here?_  
 _F: Well, I work here Darling._  
 _R: Coco, We're joining the guild._  
 _N: Alright, this is going to be a blast._  
 _CC: Aye Sir!_

Fairy Tail: Snow Fairy.

"I can't believe this place has a cafe." Pinkie said as she, Rarity and Sweetie were sitting at the bar.

"It is quite lovely." Rarity said admiring the guild's decor. Fleur then walked out from the back with a tray of drinks for the girls.

"One Strawberry Sunrise for Pinkie, one Jack Frost for Rarity and one chocolate shake for Sweetie." She said putting the drinks in front of the girls.

"Thank you Fleur." Rarity said before taking a sip of her drink.

"No problem girls, anything else?" Fleur asked.

"No thank you darling, we'll be just fine." Rarity said with a smile. Fleur nodded and went to attend to the other guild members.

"This place is awesome!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"I know right!" Sweetie said with a smile.

"I must admit, it is quite charming once you get passed all the fighting." Rarity said.

"Didn't I tell you this place was more than fighting?" The girls turned to see Natsu and Coco walking up.

"Hey you two, how did your meeting with the master go?" Pinkie asked.

"Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, he let us off with a small warning." Coco said as she and Natsu sat down.

"Yea, I was sure he'd kick both of our flanks." Natsu said with a smile.

"Well that sucks, I was looking forward to gramps killing you." Gray said as he walked up to the group.

"Shut it, Ice Prick!" Natsu said glaring at Gray.

"What'd you call me Dragon Colt?" Gray asked angrily.

"You heard me Snowflake!" Natsu said. Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie could see another fight about to break out.

"Will you two calm down!" Coco said punching both Natsu and Gray. Both stallions fell to the ground with large lumps on their heads and Coco just shook her head.

"I'm going to have to get use to this." Rarity said before getting up and going over to Natsu. Pinkie got up as well and went over to Gray.

"You ok Gray?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm fine, but man can that girl punch." Gray said rubbing his head.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"I'm cool, sheesh Coco." Natsu said glaring at his sister.

"You both deserved it for fighting like that, you both need to learn to get along." Coco said.

"That'll be the day." Natsu and Gray mumbled.

"Anyway, has Fleur asked you what kind of Magic you all would like to learn yet." Coco asked.

"Yes she did, she gave us a list after the master called you both into his office." Rarity said levitating the list from out of her saddle bag.

"They all seem interesting, it's hard to choose." She said reading over the list. Rarity thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"Rarity I think we have something perfect for you." She said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" Rarity asked.

"Fleur, Come here please." Fleur nodded and walked over to the group.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Can you go and get the gem shards for Rarity please?" Coco asked. Coco's question caught Rarity's attention.

"Excuse me, did you say gem shards?" She asked with interest.

"Yes she did, I'll be right back." Fleur said as she went into the back. Rarity looked at Coco wanting to know more about these gem shards.

"I'll explain when she comes back out." Coco said with a smile. Rarity nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey Pinkie, do you know what you're going to learn?" Gray asked the pink mare.

"Yup!" Pinkie said with a big smile.

"Seriously, I figured you'd take your time with this." Natsu said.

"Yea, but I looked at the list and saw something that sounds amazing." Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"And what would that be?" Gray asked.

"MIMIC MAGIC!" Pinkie yelled in excitement. The group looked at Pinkie for a minute.

"Um….Mimic Magic?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Yup!" Pinkie said. "Why?" Gray asked.

"Why not, I can copy the magic of others and use it as my own! Do not tell me that doesn't sound awesome." Pinkie said. Gray thought about it for a minute before smiling at the pink mare.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say it sounded cool." He said.

"Sounds awesome to me, just imagine what you could do if you used Dragon Slaying magic." Natsu said.

"Oh please, like she would use your magic Flame for Brains." Gray said with a smirk.

"And why is that Ice Princess?" Natsu said angrily.

"Don't start you two!" Coco said sternly.

"Whatever." Natsu and Gray mumbled.

"What about you Sweetie- where'd she go?" Coco asked. Rarity quickly looked around and Saw Sweetie walking over to Romeo who had a sad look on his face.

"Let's just leave Sweetie alone for now." Rarity said with a smile.

 _With Romeo_

" _It's been over a week, why isn't he back yet_?" Romeo thought to himself. He was waiting for master Makarov to show himself to ask him something.

"Um..are you ok?" Romeo looked up to see Sweetie Belle standing in front of him. He stared for a minute before blushing a bit.

" _Wow she's cute_." He thought.

"Is something wrong?" Sweetie asked. Romeo quickly snapped out of his thoughts and answered the filly.

"Oh...um yes i'm alright, I'm just waiting for the master." He said before looking away.

"Oh ok, why do you look so sad?" Sweetie asked taking a seat next to him. Romeo looked at filly with a confused look on his face.

"I don't mean for this to sound rude, but why do you care?" He asked. Sweetie didn't take offense she just giggled.

"It's fine, I just noticed you were sad and I wanted to see if I can cheer you up." She said with a smile. Romeo continued to stare at the filly before smiling a bit.

"Um..we you see- there he is!" Romeo said before getting up and running over to the master. Sweetie watched as he ran off and frowned.

" _Aww just when I was getting him to talk_." She thought. Romeo soon stopped in front of Makarov.

"Slow down young colt, you don't want to hurt yourself." The old gargoyle said. Romeo then gave the master a serious look.

"Why hasn't my dad com back yet?" He asked. Makarov sighed and gave the boy a stern look.

"You're starting to work my nerve Romeo, you're a wizard son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." He said.

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days and he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo said in slight anger. Sweetie Belle watched the conversation between Romeo and Makarov as did Rarity and her group and they a had concerned looks on their faces.

"If I remember correctly he took the job up on ." Makarov said.

"That's right and it's not that far from here, so why won't someone go look for him!?" Romeo asked raising his voice with every word. Natsu eyes narrowed at where this conversation was going and Sweetie Belle looked worried.

"Listen boy you're old stallion's a wizard and just like everypony in this guild he can take care of himself. No go home, have some milk and cookies and wait." Makarov said bluntly. Everyone in the guild expected Romeo to cry, but he did something unexpected.

"YOU JERK!" Romeo said before punching Makarov. Everyone in the guild was shocked by what he did. Before Makarov could scold the young colt, he was already running out of the guild hall. Sweetie watched as he ran and she quickly ran after him.

 _With Rarity and her group._

"Oh my." Rarity said in a sad tone.

"I know, that's gotta be rough on the kid." Coco said.

"What's up with the master, why isn't he asking anyone to look for the young colts dad?" Pinkie asked in a confused tone.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Everyone turned to see Fleur walking back levitating a small box next to her.

"If that's the case, why isn't he doing anything?" Rarity asked. Before Fleur could answer.

 **CRACK!**

Everyone turned to see that Natsu had punched counted of the bar.

"What the hell Flame for brains, you trying to destroy the bar!?" Gray yelled. Natsu didn't answer and headed for the guild's exit. Master Makarov sighed as he watched the Pegasus leave.

"This doesn't look good master, you know how Natsu can get." A griffon named Wakaba said.

"Yea I bet he's going up to to save Macao. The only thing that's going to do is hurt the stallion's pride." An earth pony named Nab said.

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path. Just leave Natsu be." Makarov said looking down.

"What got into Natsu?" Rarity asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, why'd he storm off like that." Pinkie asked.

"Probably because he knows what Romeo's going through." Coco said before following her brother out of the Guild. Rarity raised an eyebrow and looked to Fleur.

"What does she mean by that?" She asked.

"Oh I'm surprised he didn't tell you, you see Natsu father left him and never came back." Fleur said. Rarity then remembered what Natsu told her at Canterlot Castle.

"That's right, Natsu was raised by a dragon." She said.

"That's right, Igneel the King of the Fire Dragons." Pinkie said.

"That's right, Igneel taught Natsu everything about language, culture and Magic. One day though, Igneel left and never came back." Fleur said in a sad tone.

"And Natsu longs for the day he sees Igneel again." Gray said sounding a bit sad for his rose maned rival. Rarity and Pinkie also felt bad for the fire mage.

"Oh Rarity before I forget, I have the Gemstones." Fleur said placing the box she had in front of Rarity. Rarity's eyes lit up and turned to the box.

"Oh I almost forgot about them." She said with a grin on her face, but it quickly vanished.

"I'm sorry Fleur, but I need to make sure Natsu doesn't do anything rash." Rarity said before getting up. Fleur smiled.

"Well if that's the case then you should take these with you." She said.

"Why?" Rarity asked. Fleur kept smiling and walked over to Rarity with the box.

"Just trust me, These shards will come in hand." She said opening the box. Inside were three glowing gemstones. The first one was blue and silver, the second one was an amber color and the last one was orange and red .

"These three gems are used to summon powerful warriors known as the Gem-Knights. There are 12 Knights in total and if you collect all 12 only then will you be awarded to the of their leader." Fleur said. Rarity couldn't help but squeal to herself.

"Gem-Knights! That's sounds amazing!" She said with a smile.

"Great, now as I said these gems hold a specific Gem Knight." Fleur levitated the blue and silver gem. "This is the Gem of Seraphinite, she's the Knight of the Water." She said. Rarity nodded and continued to listen as Fleur levitated the other two gems. "This is the gem of Amber, he is the Knight of Lightning and Last but not least this is the Gem of Citrine, he's the Gem of Earth." Fleur said.

"So each Knight has control over a different element, is that right?" Rarity asked.

"Correct! Now, if you ever need to call upon the Knight just say 'Come to my Aid!' and the named of the Knight you want and he or she will appear." Fleur explained as she gave the gems to Rarity.

"I understand, thank you." Rarity said before leaving the guild hall. Fleur smiled and turned to Pinkie.

"Alright Pinkie Pie your turn, you ready?" She asked.

"YOU BET!" Pinkie yelled jumping up from her seat.

"This I got to see." Gray said also getting up.

 _With Romeo_

After Romeo ran out of the guild hall, he went to the park and sat under a tree.

" _Where are you dad, why haven't you come back yet_?" Romeo thought as tears streamed down his face.

"Romeo?" Romeo looked up to see the same filly he spoke to earlier.

"You again, you followed me?" He asked. Sweetie nodded and took a seat next to him under the tree.

"Yes, I wanted to see if you were ok and it looks like you're not." She said as she wiped the tears from Romeo's eyes. Romeo smiled a bit.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sweetie Belle." Sweetie said.

"Nice to meet you Sweetie, I'm Romeo Conbolt." Romeo said. Even though it was her name, Sweetie Belle blushed a bit hearing Romeo call her Sweetie.

"Look I heard what happened at the guildhall and I know why you're so sad." Sweetie said. Romeo then looked down.

"Yea my dad's on a job and he hasn't come back yet." He said.

"I bet that's rough, but he'll be back don't worry." Sweetie reassured.

"I keep hearing that from Fleur and the Master, but he's still not back." Romeo said in a sad tone. Sweetie saw that he was going back into his depression and she quickly put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Well, i'm not Fleur or the Master and I say he's coming back and soon too." She said with a smile. Romeo looked at the filly and smiled again.

"Thank you I-" Before Romeo could finish his sentence he felt someone ruffling his mane. Romeo and Sweetie both turned to see Natsu behind them.

"Natsu, what are you-" "I'm going to look for your dad kiddo, I'll find him I promise." Natsu said in a serious tone before walking off. Romeo and Sweetie both watched as Natsu walked off and Sweetie smiled.

"See I told you." She said. Romeo stayed silent for a few seconds before smiling again.

 _TimeSkip, With Natsu,Rarity and Coco_

UGH! Why did you come with us?" Natsu said sickly as he, Coco and Rarity were heading to Mt. Foal on a carriage and as usual Natsu was on the floor nearly throwing up.

"I wanted to see if I could help in anyway." Rarity said as she rubbed Natsu's back.

"That's really nice of you Rarity, but this could get dangerous. Are you sure you want to come along?" Coco asked.

"I'm sure besides, how bad could it get?" Rarity asked. The carriage soon stopped and Natsu was instantly revived.

"ALRIGHT, WE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu cheered. Rarity and Coco both rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Come on let's get out and find Macao." Coco said as to opened the door of the carriage. The trio was out to were met by a raging blizzard.

"What is Celestia's name, where are we?" Rarity said as she began to shiver.

"This is Mt. Foal Rarity, think of it as the crystal mountains." Natsu said walking ahead.

"Natsu's right, it's forever winter here." Coco said following him. Rarity looked at her friends with a confused look.

"Aren't you two cold?" She asked.

"Not really, I've been frozen by Gray before so I'm pretty much use to it." Coco said with a shrug.

"And I'm a Fire wizard, I never get cold." Natsu said.

"Well...g..gg..good for you two." Rarity said still shivering. Natsu then went up to her and put a hoof on her head.

"What are you-" "Shhh." Natsu said before taking a deep breath. Natsu's body began to glow a bright orange and the glow soon wrapped itself around Rarity as well. Rarity was a bit scared at first, but she trusted Natsu so she closed her eyes and let the Pegasus continue. After a few seconds, the light died down and Natsu removed his hoof from Rarity's head.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Rarity opened her eyes and she felt a lot warmer.

"I'm not cold anymore, what did you do?" She asked.

"Natsu used his magic to surround you in a special aura that keeps your body warm." Coco explained.

"I didn't know you could do that." Rarity said.

"You never asked, now come on." Natsu said taking the lead again. Coco and Rarity nodded and followed him.

 _Timeskip_

"MACAO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Natsu yelled as he, Coco and Rarity continued searching.

"MACAO!" Coco yelled.

"PLEASE ANSWER US DARLING!" Rarity yelled.

"Ugh this is hopeless, this mountain is huge." Coco said.

"We can't give up now, I made a promise to Romeo and I'm not going to break it." Natsu said with a determination in his eyes.

"Speaking of which, why did Macao come up here?" Rarity asked.

"He came up here to slay a Vulcan, it's like a huge ape but it's super aggressive." Coco explained. Rarity gulped.

"Um...maybe we should-" "Not happening, if you wanna leave be my guest." Natsu said as he continued on. Rarity watched Natsu walk away and she looked down.

"Don't take it personally Rarity." The unicorn turned to Coco who was smiling.

"Natsu doesn't like letting people down and he hates breaking promises. Don't worry, if want to leave no one will blame you." Coco said before following her brother. Rarity felt a her stomach tighten a bit as she saw Coco and Natsu leave.

 _"Ok now I feel like a jerk, I'm ready to walk away and those two are willing to do anything to fine Romeo's father. What kind of pony would I be if I just left them_?" Rarity asked herself. She then took a deep breath and ran towards Natsu and Coco.

"Wait for me!" She yelled. Natsu and Coco both looked back to see Rarity running up.

"I thought you were going back." Natsu said.

"I was, but I couldn't just leave you both. I came with you to help and I'm not going back on my word." Rarity said with determination in her eyes. Natsu and Coco looked at her for a few seconds before smiling.

"That's he spirit Rarity!" Coco said.

"Now that's what I wanted to- MOVE!" Natsu said before grabbing Coco and Rarity and taking to the sky. Before they knew it a huge rock came crashing down right where they were standing.

"Where did that thing come from?" Coco asked before summoning her wings and flying out of Natsu's arms. Natsu looked around before seeing a shadowy figure in the distance.

"Over there!" Natsu said pointing to the Shadowy figure. Coco and Rarity turned to see the figure walking closer. The figure the came into view revealing a large, black and white anthropomorphic primate. It had an elongated chin, prolonged ears, a pointed head that resemble a single horn on top of their head, gargantuan arms and sequentially large hands attached to its muscular torsos.

"That's one big Vulcan." Coco said with slight worry in her voice.

"That's a Vulcan?" Rarity asked stepping back a bit.

"Yup, now let's find out what he knows." Natsu said as he landed on the ground with Rarity.

"Hey ugly, where's Macao!" Natus said running up to the Vulcan. The Vulcan saw the Fire Mage charging him and he smiled.

"Wanna fight, Bring it!" The beast said before throwing a punch at Natsu. Natsu quickly dodged the punch and delivered a punch of his own to the Vulcan's gut. The Vulcan was knocked back a bit, but he quickly recovered and grabbed Natsu by his wings.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" Natsu said trying to free himself from the Vulcan's grip. Coco saw this and she quickly charged the Vulcan.

"Keep your paw off my Brother!" Her wings began to glow and her speed increased. " **VELOCITY WING**!" She yelled as she struck the Vulcan with both of her wings. The Vulcan was knocked onto its back and Natsu was freed from its grip.

"Thanks Coco." Natsu said.

"No problem." Coco said with a smile. Rarity was Awestruck by Coco's attack on the Vulcan.

" _Wow, I didn't think Coco was that strong_." She thought. After a few seconds, the Vulcan back up and he was pissed.

"NOW ME BIG MAD!" The Vulcan yelled before slamming his fist into the ground and causing a small earthquake. Coco and Natsu quickly took to the skies, but Rarity was knocked back and crashed into a large boulder.

"RARITY!" Natsu and Coco yelled before flying over to the Unicorn. Lucky for Rarity she wasn't to badly hurt and the worst she got was a headache.

"That was not fun." Rarity said rubbing her head. Natsu and Rarity landed in front of her.

"Rarity, you ok?" Coco asked helping the unicorn up.

"Yes I'm fine." Rarity said with a nod.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, don't worry Natsu." Rarity said with a reassuring smile. Natsu nodded and faced the Vulcan.

"Alright ya big ape, now you've pissed me off." He said before taking to the sky again. " **FIRE DRAGON ROAR**!" Natsu yelled as he released a stream of fire from his mouth. The Vulcan went on the defensive and did his best to shield himself, but the flames from Natsu's roar over powered him.

"Go Natsu!" Coco cheered.

"Don't just cheer Sis, give me a hoof." Natsu said.

"You got it bro!" Coco said flying at the Vulcan at full speed. She " **SWIFT SCYTHE**!" Coco yelled as she struck the across the Vulcan across the it's chest with her wings.

"AHHHH!" THe Vulcan screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu cheered.

"We kick flank!" Coco said.

"You got that right!" Natsu said flying down.

"You both were amazing!" Rarity said congratulating her friends.

"What did you expect, there's no way we were going to lose to some overgrown monkey!" Natsu said with a confident smile. Coco flew down to her friends and smiled.

"Come on let's tie this monkey up so he can tell us-AH!" Coco was suddenly knocked unconscious by what looked like a purple fireball.

"Coco!" Rarity yelled. Natsu turned to see who hit Coco, but was swiftly punched in the the same Boulder Rarity crashed into.

"Natsu!" Rarity yelled in worry.

"That's what you get!" Rarity turned to see the Vulcan standing over her.

"Now your turn!" The Vulcan said raising its fist about to strike Rarity. Rarity jumped out of the way, but she fell to the ground. The unicorn looked around and saw her two friends still on the ground.

"What do I do, I...I can't….wait." Rarity quickly levitated the box with the three gen shards inside. She then opened the box and levitated the the orange and red out of it.

"Now what was the-AH!" Rarity yelled before jumping out of the way of the Vulcan again.

"I have to hurry, what did I have to say….Oh right!" Rarity took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Come to my aid, _Gem-Knight Citrine_!" After Rarity said that, the Gem began to glow and a small beam of light shot out it. The light then grew more intense for a few seconds before dying down and revealing a huge knight in brown armor, a black cape and he was holding a huge Buster sword that looked like it was made out of Magma.

Rarity looked at the knight in front of her with awe.

"Wow." She said. The knight looked down to Rarity and got down on one knee.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" The knight asked a gruff voice. Rarity hesitated, but she answered him.

"Yes...Yes I am." She said. The Knight nodded.

"I am Citrine of the Gem-Knights and as long as you have my gemstone I am at your service." The knight now known as Citrine said. Rarity just kept staring at the knight, but she was snapped out of her thought when she heard a scream. The Vulcan was charging the two and he was not happy.

"I SMASH YOU!" THe Vulcan yelled. Rarity took a step back, but Citrine stood up and face the Vulcan.

"If you want my Wizard, you have to go through me!" He said readying his Magma sword.

"YOU NO STOP ME!" The Vulcan yelled before throwing a at Citrine. Citrine blocked the punch with his sword and if he did show his face it would have a look of disappointment on it.

"Really, is that all you got?" Just as Citrine said that, his Magma sword began to glow and he knocked the Vulcan back. "Let me show you why no one messes with the Gem-Knights!" Citrine said running at the Vulcan. The quickly got his bearings and aimed his paw at Citrine.

"TAKE THIS!" The Vulcan yelled before firing multiple purple fireballs at the knight.

"Watch out!" Rarity warned.

"Don't worry miss, I can handle this beast." Citrine said raising his sword. He then proceeded to slash every single one of the fireballs.

"Is that all you got if so..." Citrine stopped in front of the Vulcan with his sword at it's neck. "Then you are not worth my time!" He said before bringing his sword down along the Vulcan's chest.

"UHHHGGG!" The Vulcan screamed out in pain before falling to the ground unconscious. Rarity continued to look on in awe.

"Amazing….he's...just….amazing." She said with wide eyes. Citrine then raised his sword at this time aiming for the ground.

"Now perish beast, **TERRA VOLCANO**!" He yelled before embedding his sword into the ground. This caused the ground to break apart and out of the cracks were huge streams of lava heading straight for Vulcan. The Vulcan was still unconscious, so there was no way for him to escape his fate. Rarity saw this horrified, she knew she couldn't let this happen.

"Citrine STOP!" She commanded. Citrine heard his wizard's voice and raised his sword from the ground. This caused the lava stop and disappear. Rarity let out a sigh of relief and she glared at Citrine. "Citrine, That was too far!" She said. The knight kneeled down to Rarity again.

"But miss I-" "I understand you were trying to protect me, but that doesn't mean you have to ki-destroy the beast." Rarity said trying to avoid using the 'K' word. "Please pass this along to your fellow knights, as long you're all with me you all go as far as knocking somepony unconscious. Do I make myself clear?" Rarity said in a stern tone. Citrine stared at the unicorn and nodded.

"Yes miss, forgive me." He said with a slight bow. Rarity smiled at the knight and held up his gemstone.

"It's alright, you did a good job today Citrine. You take a good rest." She said.

"Thank you miss and call me anytime you need me." Citrine said disappearing in a flash of light. Rarity looked at the gemstone and continued smiling.

"It may have almost ended badly, but that was incredible." She said before running over to Natsu. "Natsu, wake up." Rarity said shaking him. Natsu groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh Luna, what hit me?" He asked rubbing his head.

"That Vulcan when you weren't looking." Rarity said helping him up.

"Oh yeah, were is that overgrown monkey!" Natsu said as his wings were engulfed in flames. Rarity then put a hoof on his head.

"It's alright Natsu, it's been taken care of." She said. Natsu gave her a confused look.

"What do you- Whoa!" Natsu said seeing the Vulcan on the ground.

"Wow, who kicked the monkey's flank?" Coco said getting up.

"Well you see I-" "You took that monkey down!" Natsu said in shock.

"Me no, it was one of my-" Before Rarity could finish a bright light was shining behind them. They all turned to see that the light was coming from the Vulcan.

"What's going on?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not sure." Coco answered.

The intensity on the light increased causing the the trio to shield their eyes. After a few seconds, the light began to die down and the group opened their eyes only to see an earth pony stallion in place of the Vulcan. He had a light tan coat, a dark blue mane and his cutie mark looked like a the letter 'S' but it was made out of purple fire. Rarity looked at the stallion with confusion while Natsu and Coco stared at him in shock.

"Who is this, where is the Vulcan?" Rarity asked. Natsu and Coco didn't answer instead they both ran to the stallion and began shaking him.

"Macao wake up!" Natsu said.

"Come on pal, get up!" Coco said. Rarity was even more confused now.

"Can somepony explain what's going on, I'm so lost." Rarity pleaded.

"Rarity, this stallion is the one we've been looking for." Coco said. Rarity's eyes widened and she looked to the stallion.

"That's Macao?" She asked.

"It's him alright, that Vulcan must have took him over." Natsu said with a slight growl.

"Took him over?" Rarity asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, Vulcans have a unique power that allows them to control the body of a weakened opponent. Macao must have been out of magic power and that gave the Vulcan an opportunity to possess him." Coco explained. Rarity took everything in and she became more white than usual.

 _"Oh Celestia, if I didn't stop Citrine...i don't even want to think about it_." Rarity thought shaking her head. Natsu continued to shake his friend.

"Come on Macao, Romeo's waiting for you." Natsu pleaded. After a few seconds, the stallion began to groan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sweet Celestia, I've got the biggest hangover right now and I don't remember drinking…..well that much anyway." Macao said rubbing his head. Natsu and Coco smiled.

"It's good to see you Macao." Coco said giving him a hug.

"Coco...I haven't seen you in three years kid. It's good to see you too." Macao said hugging her back.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Natsu asked. Macao nodded.

"Yea I remember and I completely pathetic. I beat 20 of those apes, but the last one got me from behind. How am I supposed to face my son now?" He asked in a sad tone. Coco and Natsu were about to answer, but a certain alabaster mare spoke up first.

"Because you're his father." Macao looked to the unicorn and she had a serious look on her face.

"Your son misses you Macao, he's been worried sick. He needs you right now." Rarity said. Macao stared at the unicorn for a few seconds before smiling.

"You're right, my boy needs me. Thank you...um-" "Rarity dear, I'm a new member of the guild." Rarity said. Macao nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rarity, welcome to the guild." He said.

"Thank you sir." Rarity said with a slight bow. Natsu and Coco smiled.

"Come on let's head back, I know a young colt who's going to be happy to see you." Natsu said.

"You're right, let's get going." With that, the group headed back to the carriage.

 _Timeskip, with Romeo and Sweetie Belle_

Sweetie and Romeo were in still in the park and Sweetie got Romeo to open up a bit since Natsu left.

"Romeo you can't blame yourself for this." Sweetie said putting a hoof on his back. Romeo had told Sweetie that he had asked his dad to go on a job because he couldn't take the teasing for the other colts and fillies.

"If I hadn't asked my dad to go on that job, he would still be here." Romeo said looking down.

"You're frowning again Romeo, stop it. Remember Natsu going to look for your dad, he'll bring him back." Sweetie said with a reassuring smile. Romeo saw her smile, but he nodded.

"I guess." He said. Sweetie saw he was still sad and she gave him a hug.

"It'll be ok." She whispered to him. Romeo eye's widened and he blushed a bit.

"T..t..thanks." He stuttered. Before Sweetie could answer him, they both heard voices calling to them.

"Hey Romeo!" One voice said.

"Sweetie Belle, we're back." The other voice said. The colt and the filly both turned to see Natsu, Rarity, Coco and Macao walking up to them. Romeo's eyes widened when he saw his father with the other three and Sweetie just smiled.

"I told you it would be- Whoa!" Sweetie said as Romeo pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" The colt said before running to his father. Sweetie sat in that same spot for a good thirty seconds with a massive blush on her face.

" _He hugged me…..YAY_!" Sweetie screamed internally.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Fairy Tail_  
 _R: Gem-Knights, That sounds amazing._  
 _PP: MIMIC MAGIC!_  
 _N: I'm bringing your dad back kiddo!_  
 _R: Come to my Aid, Gem-knight Citrine_  
 _C:_ _ **TERRA VOLCANO!**_  
 _CC: Whoa, who kicked the monkey's flank?_  
 _SB: He hugged me….YAY!_

 _Fairy Tail: Snow Fairy_

It's been about two weeks since Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie Belle joined the Fairy Tail guild and during that time a lot has been going on. Pinkie has been working on her Mimic Magic with Fleur and she's been improving her skill while also trying to catch the eye of a certain unicorn. Sweetie Belle has been taking lessons from a Pegasus named Levy in an art known as 'Solid Script', a form of magic that allows the user to materialize solid words in their depicted form and then throw them at an opponent.

Finally, Rarity has been getting to know her newly acquired Gem Knights. Citrine as she's seen is kind, loyal and very protective, though he did have his quirks such as being a bit on a clutz. Seraphinite to Rarity was very...scary, when they first met the Gem-Knight blasted her into a wall with a stream of water and then said 'Call me if you need me.' before disappearing. She then met Amber who had apologized for Seraphinite's behavior. Rarity accepted and told her that she's looking forward to working with all of them. The three girls have been enjoying their time in the guild and Natsu, Coco and Gray have also been enjoying their company, it seemed like everything was perfect.

 _Location: Carousel boutique_

Rarity was in her room working on a new dress for her client Sapphire Shores.

"Alright, one more stitch and it should be all done." She said putting the finishing touches on the dress.

"There perfect!" Rarity said proudly before putting her glasses on her bed. She then looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00 in the afternoon. "Perfect I have the rest of the day to myself, Sweetie gets out of school at 2:30 and once she does she, Pinkie and I can head to the guild hall." Rarity said with a smile on her face. Rarity then heard her stomach growl and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess it is lunch time." She said with a chuckle. Rarity then proceeded out of her room and down the stairs. "Let's see,I think I have some leftover cucumber sandwiches in the- AHHH!" Rarity screamed as she saw two uninvited guests in her living room eating her cucumber sandwiches.

"Yo Rarity, these sandwiches are awesome!" Natsu said with his usual toothy smile.

"Yea, they're so delicious." Coco said also smiling. Rarity just stared at the pegasus and the earth pony before gritting her teeth and walking over to them.

"HOW MANY TIME ARE YOU TWO GOING TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!" Rarity yelled before bashing them both on their heads. Both Natsu and Coco were on the ground with lumps on their head and swirls in their eyes.

"Oooowww! Come on Rare, why do you keep doing that?" Natsu asked rubbing his head.

"Aye, we just wanted to visit." Coco said with tears in her eyes.

"What you two call visiting I call breaking and entering!" Rarity said angrily. Natsu and Coco stood up and chuckled.

"Aww come on Rare don't be like that, you know you love when we come over." Natsu said with a smile. Rarity opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She had to admit having Natsu and Coco around these past few day were actually pretty fun.

"Will you just tell me why you both are here?" Rarity asked shaking her head. Natsu smiled and spoke up.

"Well it's been a been a few weeks since you joined fairy Tail and since all of us have gotten along so well, me and Coco wanted to know if you wanted to join our team." He said taking out a piece of paper. Rarity raised an eyebrow at what Natsu said.

"Um, aren't we already on a team? As you said, I did join the guild a few weeks ago." Rarity said. Coco shook her head.

"No you see, while it's true all the guild members are comrades, some members who work really well together can form teams within the guild just in case a job for them is too much for them to handle on their own." She explained. Rarity in what Coco said and it made a lot of sense.

"Ok I get that, but why do you want me on your team?" She asked. Natsu chuckled a bit.

"Why not, you're a nice mare." Natsu said. Rarity blushed slightly and smiled.

"I mean you may be a bit dramatic and a tad weird, but nice nonetheless." Natsu said causing Coco to snicker. Rarity's smile was instantly gone and in that instant she whacked Natsu on the head send him back onto the ground with two bumps on his head.

"You really need to learn to hold your tongue bro." Coco said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." The pegasus growled. Coco giggled and looked to Rarity.

"So how about it Rare, you wanna join us on this job?" Coco asked. Rarity thought about the offer for a moment.

"Well, I was going to take Sweetie and Pinkie to the guild today anyway so why not." Rarity said with a smile. Upon hearing that, Natsu got up off the ground and flew around the house.

"Alright, We got a new teammate!" He cheered. Rarity and Coco just shook their heads at the pegasus.

"He such a child." Rarity said.

"Aye." Coco agreed. Natsu stopped flying and looked at his friends.

"HEY!" He shouted.

 _Timeskip, Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Rarity, Coco and Natsu along with Pinkie and Sweetie all arrived at the guildhall and were greeted by Fleur.

"Welcome back everypony, how are all of you today?" She asked.

"We're doing fine darling, it's good to see you." Rarity said with a smile.

"Hey Fleur, Where's gramps?" Natsu asked.

"The master's away on business right now, but he'll be back later today." Fleur answered.

"Alright, I just wanted to let him know that me, Coco and Rarity are going on a job." Natsu said.

"Oh Rarity, you're going with them?" Fleur asked. Before Rarity could answer, gray walked up to the group.

"I'd reconsider that Diamond Head, going anywhere with that flame for brains will just leave you with a headache." He said with a smirk.

"What was that Ice Prick!" Natsu said as his wings were engulfed in flames.

"You heard me Dragon Colt!" Gray said as his horn began to glow. Coco rolled her eyes and walked over to her brothers.

"Calm down you two, this is no the time for your-" "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Natsu and Gray said as they both punched her into a wall and she slowly fell onto the ground. Rarity, Pinkie and Sweetie all knew what was coming next. Coco slowly got up off the ground and she summoned her wings.

"Now you've done it….YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" She yelled launching herself into her brothers. Both Natsu and Gray paled when they saw Coco charging towards them.

"OH CRAP!" They yelled before getting socked in their muzzles by Coco. Everyone watched at the young Earth pony knocked out two of the guild strongest and once Natsu and Gray were unconscious on the ground they started…..laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man that never gets old, i bet those two regret giving little Coco a back bone now." Nab said.

"I know, that little firecracker is doing Erza's job now." Wakaba said. Rarity and Sweetie just shook their head while Pinkie was laughing along with the other guild members.

"I'm still not use to this." Rarity said.

"I am!" Pinkie said still laughing.

"That's just how this are in Fairy Tail. The girls turned to see Romeo walking up to them.

"Oh hey Romeo." Sweetie said smiling.

"Hey Sweetie, you ready for training?" the colt asked.

"You bet i am,are Levy and your dad with us today?" Sweetie asked. "Yea, they're waiting for us if the backyard. Let's get a move on, We don't want to keep them waiting." Romeo said grabbing Sweetie's hoof. Sweetie blushed a bit and nodded.

"Ok, i'll see you later sis." With that Sweetie and Romeo ran off for their training.

"Ah, young love." Rarity said.

"You'd know all about that, I've seen you stealing glances at Natsu." Pinkie said in a teasing tone. Rarity blushed furiously.

"I HAVE NOT!" Rarity shouted. Pinkie giggled at Rarity's reaction.

"Like you're one to talk Pinkie, I know you've have your eyes on Gray for a while now." Coco said walking back over to the two mares. Pinkie stopped laughing and started blushing as well.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about." Pinkie said looking away. Now it was Rarity's turn to laugh.

"Not funny when it happened to you huh?" Rarity asked. Pinkie said nothing and continued to look away.

"OW!" The three mares turned to see Natsu and Gray getting up.

"Damn Coco, have you been taking lessons from Erza or what?" Natsu asked rubbing his head.

"Actually yes." Coco said proudly. This was the second time Pinkie and Rarity heard that name and now they were wondering who this Erza was.

"Ugh, these are times I wish we never showed you the guild." Gray said.

"You don't mean that." Coco said with a smile. Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, what's this job you guys are talking about?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, Coco and Natsu never told me what this job was about." Rarity said. Coco and Natsu looked at one another and smiled.

"Here's the job request." Coco said giving Rarity the piece of paper. Rarity began looking over the paper.

"We're heading to the Crystal Empire and- NO WAY! 200,000 bits, do ponies really pay this much for these jobs?" Rarity asked. Coco , Natsu and Gray all nodded.

"If that's the case, I'm going to take a job too. Do you know how much party supplies I can buy with that much money?" Pinkie asked running over to the request board.

"Pinkie you can't go alone, You're still in training!" Gray said running after the pink mare. Natsu and Coco laughed at Pinkie's shenanigans and Rarity kept reading over the job request.

"All we have to do is steal a book from a place called the Everlue Mansion." She said.

"She nice and easy." Natsu said.

"Aye." Coco agreed. Rarity smiled, but it quickly disappeared once she saw something else written on the job request.

"Please note: Everlue is a perverted stallion and is currently looking for maids with a purple mane." Rarity then got a old chill up her spine and she looked to Natsu and Coco who were giggling.

"Rarity has a purple mane right?" Natsu asked.

"Aye and I'm sure I can throw together a maid uniform." Coco said. Rarity looked at her two friends in disbelief.

"Why you sneaky little- YOU TRICKED ME!"


	10. Chapter 10

Previously on Fairy Tail

R: HOW MANY TIME ARE YOU TWO GOING TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!

CC:We have a job and we want you to come with us.

N:Alright we have a new team member!

N:Rarity has a purple mane doesn't she?

CC:Aye and I bet I can throw together a maid uniform.

R:YOU TRICKED ME!

Fairy Tail:Snow Fairy

Location: Friendship express

"Are you feeling ok Master, anything I can get for you?" Rarity said with a massive smirk. She, Coco and Natsu were on there way to the Crystal Empire to meet up with their client and of course Natsu was sick.

"Screw you Diamond *blerg* Head." Natsu said covering his mouth.

"But I'm serious Master, do you require assistance." Rarity said enjoying Natsu's motion sickness episode. Coco giggled at her friends antics.

"Aren't you being a little harsh Rarity?" She asked. Rarity didn't answer and continued to smirk.

Attention passengers, we are now arriving in the Crystal Empire. Please grab your belongings and prepare to depart.

"Finally, an end to this *blerg* nightmare." Natsu said sickly. Rarity's smirk just got bigger after Natsu said that.

"I wouldn't say that Master, we still have a carriage ride to our clients house." She said in a cheerful tone. Natsu's face paled and he felt like he was gonna faint.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He asked the Alabaster Mare.

"Of course not, in fact I truly and deeply love you Master." Rarity said batting her eyelashes. Natsu just growled while Coco giggled.

"Come on Rarity, I know you're mad we tricked you but don't you think he's had enough?" Coco asked. Rarity thought for a moment and looked to Natsu who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Well, I guess we could just walk to the clients house." Rarity said with slight sympathy in her voice. Natsu's face perked up a bit from hearing that, but Rarity wasn't finished talking.

"But, you and Natsu will have to work at the boutique for 3 whole months." She said.

"That sounds fair, right Natsu?" Coco asked the sick pegasus.

"I think I'd rather-" Rarity gave the Dragon Slayer a quick glare making his rethink what he was about to say.

"Ok fine, we'll work in *Blerg* the store." He said. Rarity smiled and went over to her pegasus friend.

"Good boy." Rarity said rubbing her friends back. Natsu growled but kept his cool. Coco just watched her two friends with a smirk on her face.

"You both are so in love." She said giggling. Rarity began to Blush While Natsu just glared at his sister.

"WE ARE NOT YOU PEGASUS POSER!" The both yelled. Coco laughed at her friends reactions.

"You both are so Harsh." She said.

Location: The Crystal Empire

"I haven't been in the Crystal Empire since Twilight's Princess Submit." Rarity said looking around the city in wonder.

"I've never been here and I gotta say it's Amazing." Coco said with stars in her eyes.

"Can we focus please, we can check out the sights later." Natsu said holding his stomach. Rarity and Coco rolled their eyes but nodded.

"Ok ok, but first I need to go and take care of something first. You both go on I'll meet you at the Clients House." Rarity said before taking off in another direction. Natsu said Coco both watched Rarity leave with confused looks on their faces.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, but she said she's meet at at the clients place so I say we head over there." Coco said as she started walking. Natsu looked back in Rarity's direction before shrugging and catching up with Coco. After about ten minutes they arrive outside of a large crystal house with multiple crystal berry bushes around it.

"Wow check out all the berry bushes." Coco said.

"I know, those berries look good." Natsu said licking his lips. Coco then hit him over the head.

"Don't even think about it, once we finish the job we can eat. You said yourself that we needed to focus." She said. Natsu wanted to say something, but he held his tongue knowing Coco would hit him again.

"Now where is Rarity,She said she would meet us here." Coco said looking around.

"Knowing Rarity she probably got distracted by all those Crystal Ponies." Natsu said rolling his eyes.

"You know I could make that 3 months 6 in an instant, right?" Coco and Natsu turned around and saw Rarity and their eyes went wide when they did. "Well, how do I look?" Rarity asked. Natsu and Coco just kept staring at Rarity now wearing a maid outfit and striking a pose.

"Oh my LUNA! Rarity, you look amazing!" Coco said looking over Rarity's outfit.

"Thank you dear, what do you think Natsu?" Rarity asked with a small smile. Natsu quickly got over his shock and looked away.

"You know this is hardly the time for cosplaying Rare." He said trying his best not to look at Rarity. Rarity then glared at the pegasus.

"I'm not cosplaying, I'm getting into character!" She said. Coco the smirked at Rarity

"Into character she says, I bet you were just hoping Natsu would fall head over heels for you in the outfit." She said with a giggle. Rarity was bright red Coco said that and she looked away.

"Stop messing with her Coco, let's just go and meet the client." Natsu said walking up to the door. Rarity and coco both nodded and followed Natsu. Rarity then knocks on the door and after a few minutes a middle aged earth pony stallion with cream colored coat, a gray mane and mustache opened the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The stallion asked.

"My name's Natsu and we're with Fairy Tail. We came here because of the job you posted in our Guildhall." Natsu said.

"Oh of course, come right in." THe stallion said leading the trio into the living room.

"Please, have a seat." He said. The trio nodded and took a seat on one of the sofas.

"First off, my name is Kaby Melon. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The stallion now known as Kaby said with a slight bow.

"Melon huh, you got one tasty name." He said rubbing his stomach. Rarity then hit the pegasus in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude Natsu." Rarity scolded. Both Coco and Kaby chuckled at the two. "Don't worry miss, I get that alot." Kaby said.

"Now onto the reason you all arrived here. It's pretty straightforward, Duke Everlue has a book called 'Daybreak' and I would like you to burn it for me." Kaby explained. Natsu smiled at the request.

"Sure no problem." He then covered his hoof in fire. "I'll burn the whole place down if you want to." He said.

"He likes fire a lot." Coco said also smiling.

"I'm not going to jail because of you two!" She said glaring at her friends before turning back to Kaby.

"Sir, may I ask why you want the book burned?" She asked. Natsu and Coco looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"For 200,000, who cares?" Natsu said.

"Actually I've raised the reward to 2,000,000." Kaby said in a neutral tone. The were a few moments of silence before….

"WHAT! 2,000,000" The trio yelled in shock.

"I'm sorry, I thought you all knew that the amount had changed." Kaby said. Natsu,Coco and Rarity just stared at the old stallion with wide eyes.

"Whoa, 2,000,000 split three ways! WOW, I stink at math but that's a lot." Natsu said freaking out.

"Wait I got it! I get 1,000,000, Natsu gets 1,000,000 and Rarity gets all the rest." Coco said with stars in her eyes.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said with a smile.

"Aye!" Coco said. Just the both Natsu and Coco with forced to the ground by a very angry unicorn.

"BUT THAT LEAVES ME WITH NOTHING YOU JERKS!" Rarity yelled. She then took a deep breath and turned back to Kaby. "Why did you raise the reward?" She asked. Kaby then looked down and grit his teeth.

"Because it just means that much to me, that book must be destroyed no matter the cost." Kaby said in a somber tone. Coco and Rarity heard this tone, but before they could say anything Natsu stood up.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!" He then grabbed Coco and Rarity and ran out of the house. "Let's do this ladies." He said with a smile.

"Aye." Coco said.

"Hold on, let me go!" Rarity said trying to free herself from Natsu hold. Kaby was then left alone with his thought and he sighed.

"'Daybreak'...it must be burned. It mustn't be allowed to exist any longer."

Timeskip, Location: Everlue Mansion

"Ok Rarity, just be beautiful and confident." Rarity said as she approached the Mansion. She then glanced behind her and saw Natsu and Coco smiling and nodding to her. She nodded back and turned her attention back to the Mansion.

"Umm Hello, I'm here for the maid position. HELLO!" She yelled. After about ten seconds, Rarity felt the ground shaking and soon something flew out of the ground and landed in front of Rarity.

"What the-" "Are you here for the maid position?" Upon further inspection, the thing in front of Rarity was a tall pudgy earth Mare with a blue and white mane, a white coat and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white and blue maid outfit and necklace with a blue gem around her neck.

"Um...yes." Rarity answered with a slight gulp.

"I see, so you think you're worthy enough to serve the master." The maid said. Before Rarity could answer, the ground began to shake again and out popped another earth pony only this time it was a stallion. He wasn't as tall as the maid, but he was just as pudgy. He had a cream coat, onyx colored eyes like Natsu and a brown mustache. He was hearing a black tux with a dark blue tie and red rose was in his left pocket.

"Did somebody say master?" The stallion asked in a creepy tone. Rarity took a good look at the and she was immediately disgusted.

"Master more like monster, how in equestria did a Stallion like this make it to the Crystal empire?" Rarity asked herself.

"I'm Duke Everlue, now let's have a look at you." He said looking Rarity over. Rarity swallowed her pride and gave the Stallion a smile.

"Well I hope you like what you see." She said in a seductive tone. Everlur kept looking at Rarity for along while and the longer he stared the more creeped out Rarity became.

"Stay strong Rarity, Stay Strong!" She said giving herself a confidence boost. After about two minutes, Everlue turned around and spoke up.

"No way! Get out of my face Ugly!" He said in a Harsh tone. All time seemed to stop after her said that. Natsu and Coco looked on with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Rarity just continued to stand there with wide eyes as well.

"You heard the master, get going ugly." The maid said. Rarity felt as though her entire existence was fading away. "...WHAT!" She screamed in a fit of rage. "How dare you call me UGLY!" She said with fire in her eyes. Everlue didn't turn around, but he spoke up again.

"You see my dear, but a stallion of my standing had standards to uphold." Just then, four more maids came out of nowhere and as Faust as my witness they were….not as attractive as Rarity. "I only hire the fairest of the Fair." Everlue said with a smile. Rarity just looked on in Horror, shock and anger. All the maids then turned to Rarity and smiled at her.

"Why don't you run along home and leave our master alone Ugly!" They all said. Rarity couldn't take it anymore and she fainted on the spot.

"Well I guess that's that, come on ladies." Everlue said walking back into his mansion.

"Yes master!" All five maids said following their master. Once the coast was clear Natsu and Coco ran over to the unconscious Rarity.

"Rarity...Rarity, Are you ok?" Coco said shaking her friend.

"I doubt it, I mean she was called ugly like three times." Natsu said shaking his head. Just then, Rarity's eyes opened and she grabbed Natsu by the neck.

"I! AM! NOT! UGLY!" Rarity said choking Natsu with all her strength.

"ACK! ACK! Let…..me go…" Natsu said struggling to breath. Coco had had enough of this and punched Rarity onto the ground.

"Pull yourself together Rarity!" She yelled. Rarity then rubbed and head and began blinking in confusion.

"What the….what happened?" Rarity asked. Natsu finally got to breath again and her glared at Rarity.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU PSYCHO!" Natsu yelled. Rarity was even more confused now. Coco then went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Rarity, you are a very beautiful mare and don't let anypony tell you otherwise." Coco said with a smile.

"Aww thank you Coco." Rarity said smiling back at her.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!


End file.
